The Lone Sentinel
by Yami-Yugi3
Summary: Summery: AU G1 Prowl once trusted the humans long ago. But with the death of Optimus Prime and the remaining Autobots long ago, Prowl started a hatred of humans. Prowl even started to hate himself cause he believed it was his fault he became the last
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: All Transformers characters belong to Hasbro. Any made up characters were created by me.

Summery: (AU; G1) Prowl once trusted the humans long ago. But with the death of Optimus Prime and the remaining Autobots long ago, Prowl started a hatred of humans. Prowl even started to hate himself cause he believed it was his fault he became the last Autobot left functioning.

AN: Gadget, Melissa, and SpeedDemon belong to my friend Hikarigirl18 who help me with some of this fic.

_blah_ – thinking  
'_blah_' – Comm. Specking

The Lone Sentinel  
by Yami-Yugi

Prologue

**18 years ago**

"Prowl, I know you want to come with us," Optimus said as he placed a hand on his second in command's shoulder "But I need you here to guard the base in case Megatron sent some Decepticons over here."

Prowl nods slowly. "Of course, Prime, sir." he said.

"You can still give us militarily advice through the comm. system."

* * *

Prowl watched what he seen on the screen worried him. After he gave Optimus a militarily strategy he thought of, something horrible happened. One of Megatron's warriors had planted a huge bomb. '_Optimus, sir!_' Prowl called out. Before he could warn his commander, the bomb exploded and thick smoke hinder Prowl's view of what was going on. '_Optimus! Optimus!_' Once the smoke finally clears a horrible site meet him. Optimus and the bodies of the other Autobots lied in millions of pieces. "Primus...No..." '_Optimus!_'

* * *

**3 weeks afterwards**

Prowl drove through the city, trying to find the Decepticons. _Even though I'm just one Autobot..._ he thought _I'm going to continue helping the humans fight against the Decepticons..._ It took awhile until he finally finds the Decepticons. Megatron and his warriors were steeling energy once again at a near by power plant.

But sadly once Prowl got close enough and transforms, hopefully to take the Decepticons by surprised, he was spotted by Soundwave. "Meagtron. Autobot."

Megatron and the other Deceptions took notice of Prowl. _Primus this did not go well...I wish the others were here..._

"Megatron it seems we miss one three weeks ago." Starscream said.

"Yes so it seems." Megatron said with an evil smirk.

"It's Prowl...Or is it Bluestreak?" asked Rumble "I always get those two Autobots confused."

"Never mind who it is." Starscream said "Let's crush him!" Prowl growled.

Prowl took out his weapons. "...You are going to pay what you did to the others, Megatron!" he shouted and ran forwards, weapons blazing.

"You think you can defect us?" Megatron laughed "You are just one puny Autobot!"

"I'll die trying!" Prowl shouted.

"Very noble..." Megatron said "Decepticons grant his wish. Attack!" They attacked viciously.

Their shots hit various places on Prowl's body but Prowl stood tall and still fought back. "This is for Prime and all the others!" he shouted as he let his weapons on full power. He took down several Decepticons. But sadly Prowl was out numbered cause many more still shot at him. He was starting to hurt in various places. He decided to take a tactical retreat.

He transforms back into his police car form and started to race away. "He's getting away Megatron!" Starscream shouted.

"Let the Autobot run." said Megatron "He now knows better not to mess with us."

* * *

Prowl headed back to base. His whole body ache. _I wish Ratchet was still around..._ he thought _I know he would know how to fix me up..._ Prowl was in a sense tried. He soon found himself in an empty parking lot of a supermarket that was closed for the day. So he deicide to rest there for awhile.

"That one." came a whisper.

"Who would leave a cop car in a middle of an empty parking lot?" came another whisper.

"Who knows. But the big boss would love to tear this one part." Sadly during all this Prowl had fallen fast into a deep sleep mode so he had no clue was going on around him.

"It looks a bit beat up."

"I'm sure the boss wouldn't mind it." The voices snickered. Prowl didn't know the voices belong to some teenagers. One teen had taken this crow bar to pries one of his doors open. Prowl was too deep in sleep mode to even felt this. Another teen began to hotwire the 'car'.

When Prowl's engine came to life, Prowl slowly awoken, but he was half in sleep mode. _...What in Primus...?_

"Got it!"

"Let's get going!" Prowl fully awoke when he felt himself move. The other teens clambered in.

"Hey you kids!" Prowl ordered "Get out of there!"

"Huh?" They looked around then shrugged.

"I SAID get out!"

"The cop is back! Floor it!" one shouted and the one that hot wire Prowl press his foot on the accelerator. The 'car' didn't go anywhere. "Come on!"

"It's not moving!" The doors swung open.

"Get out!" Prowl commanded.

"Due what are we going to do?"

"Hey what's this button do?"

"HEY DON'T PRESS...!" Suddenly after the teen press said button, Prowl suddenly went off line and became a normal cop car.

"Yes!" a teen shouted once they started to move again "It must be a special button the cops put so they can move their started cars." The others nodded.

* * *

Once the teens, and Prowl, soon arrived at an old abandoned warehouse. "Say boss!" one kid spoke "Look what we found!"

"Interesting... Where'd you find this?"

"It was sitting in an empty parking lot all by it self."

"No people around?"

"Well we thought so..." one started "When we started the car we thought we heard the cop that own it but when we look around there was no one there."

"Ahh... I see..."

"Yeah and when we tried to move it, it wouldn't until Jack press this button..." When the button got press again...

Suddenly Prowl transforms right in font of them looking quite piss off. "What are you humans think you were doing inside me?" The high jackers started shaking.

Their boss just smirks up at Prowl. "Well look what we have here." he started "It's a giant robot. You will make great money for me."

Prowl looked at him oddly. "Excuse me? Giant Robot? I'm not any 'Giant Robot'." The boss just smirks, takes a huge live electrical wire, and jams it into Prowl's chest, since Prowl was bending down cause he was a bit too big for the building they were in. Prowl screams in pain as he fell on his hands and knees. His optics glare at the boss who still smirk at him. "...Why...?" Prowl asked.

"Cause like I said I'll get big money for something like you." Prowl didn't like where this was going. The boss had a grin on his face that Prowl didn't like at all.

"..I-I'm not some thing to sell for money..." The boss just grins again and stuck the wire back into Prowl once again. Prowl couldn't hold back and scream in great pain. He knew if the human did this one more time, his own spark might give out so Prowl knew he had to get out some how. Prowl began to devise a plan that moment. When the humans weren't looking he transforms and hide tail it out of there. His body still ache, and to add to it after what that human did, Prowl was sure his spark felt very weak. _Primus...I need to get back to base..._ he thought _No stopping..._

* * *

When Prowl finally return to base, he weakly transforms back into his bot form and slump up against a near by wall. With what the Decepticons did and what that human did to him, added to his pain. "...And here I thought we suppose to protect the humans..." he spoke softly to himself "...How can I when all they want to do is hurt me as well...?" Oh how he wished the others were alive. Prowl hated any doubts and confusion. He wished his commander was here to get his advice. But sadly Prowl was all alone now on Earth. He almost wanted his spark to go out... But Prowl remember one thing his commander had asked him fore that horrible time, and that was to guard the base form Decepticons. Sure they out number him but he knew he couldn't let his commander down. So Prowl knew what he must do. Even if his spark would go out, he would guard the base.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All Transformers characters belong to Hasbro. Any made up characters were created by me.

Summery: (AU; G1) Prowl once trusted the humans long ago. But with the death of Optimus Prime and the remaining Autobots long ago, Prowl started a hatred of humans. Prowl even started to hate himself cause he believed it was his fault he became the last Autobot left functioning.

AN: Gadget, Melissa, and SpeedDemon belong to my friend Hikarigirl18 who help me with some of this fic.

_blah_ – thinking  
'_blah_' – Comm. Specking

The Lone Sentinel  
by Yami-Yugi

Chapter 1

**Present day**

"Hey Spike! Go easy with the hammering. You are trying to put more dents in my hood?"

"Sorry Bee."

"Sorry Spike, I'm just hoping I can transform again. And I still miss the other Autobots..."

"I wonder what happened to Prowl..."

"Well...if memory serves me right... Optimus asked him to protect the base that day..."

"Let's go then."

"Are you sure I'm ready? What if I can't even transform?"

"Try."

"...Okay cross your fingers Spike..." Spike rolled his eyes. The newly rebuilt Bumblebee, slowly transforms in his familiar small bot form. Spike let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Well I'm glad I can still transform." Bumblebee said "I still feel bad that the others and Prime didn't survive as well." Spike nodded.

"Should we go check on the base?" Spike asked "Who knows, Prowl might still be around."

"Yeah...I can't fight Decepticons all by myself." said Bumblebee. They drove off to the base.

* * *

But once there they notice the base was dark and empty. "Dang I can't see." said Bumblebee.

"I'll go and turn on the lights." started Spike until suddenly the two were being shot at. "AH!"

"You okay Spike?"

"Yeah! But who's shooting at us? Don't tell me Decepticons found their way in here?"

"It must be Prowl!"

"Prowl? But if he is here, where is he and why is he shooting at us? We're his friends!"

At that moment the two notice a shadowy figure hunched up against a near by wall. And at the same time the shooting had stopped. "...S-Stay away stupid human..."

"It's me, Spike!"

"...N-No... ...S-Spike is just...a boy..." At that moment the lights turned on and Bumblebee and Spike saw the horrible site. Prowl was in the worst shape as possible, since there was no one around to treat the wounds he had gotten all so long ago.

"It is! I grew up Prowl."

Prowl looked like he was unconvinced. "Spike..." Bumblebee whispered to him "I don't like this. Prowl doesn't look to good."

"Bee... What do we do?"

"I hate to say this..." Bumblebee started "But let's get out of here for now. We'll come back once we think of a plan." Spike nodded. Spike went back in Bumblebee and two watched Prowl as they drove away, Prowl just standing there keeling on the wall, just staring at them.

_Was that really?_ Prowl weakly shook his head. _Can't be...the human was just paying tricks on me..._

* * *

As Spike and Bumblebee dove away... "Bee... How are we going to help Prowl?" Spike asked.

"...I don't know Spike... His injuries require an Autobot train in these things. But since Ratchet isn't with us..."

"...Then... What can we do? I was able to fix you..."

"Don't know... All it took to fix me was to put my pieces back together..."

"Maybe I could fix him...?"

"...Spike..." Bumblebee started "...I'm having this bad feeling that Prowl doesn't trust humans anymore... He did try and shoot at us..." Spike nodded. At that moment a small space craft landing near them. "Hey...that ship is a Cybertronian ship..." Bumblebee said in surprised.

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's made of the same metal that was used one the Ark."

"Cool! You think they're on our side?"

"Who knows...I just hope they aren't part of the Decepticons..."

"Should we look?"

"Yeah but let's be careful." They approached the craft slowly. At that moment the door to the ship opens and a small group of bots came out. One looked very familiar to Bumblebee. "Hey that's Hot Rod!" Bumblebee said. "Hey Hot Rod!"

The red bot with yellow flames looked around at the sound of the voice. "Bee? Is that you?"

"Hot Rod? Prime sir?" another bot that was with him asked confused.

"Yeah it's me, Prowl's in Bad shape..."

"Really? What's had been going on the last few years then?" 'Hot Rod' asked.

Bumblebee tried to explain everything the best he could. "And that's what happened Hot Rod." Bumblebee said.

"I see... So that's explains how I became the new Prime."

Bumblebee and Spike looked shocked. "Wha? You're the new Prime?"

"The names Rodimus Prime now." 'Hot Rod' said.

"Ah. Ok. We need a medic at the base, we'll take you there."

"How badly is this Prowl hurt?" asked a female voice behind Rodimus. The group turns and see a small femme bot standing there.

"Really bad... we're not sure how he got that way cause I was just recently put back together by Spike here."

The femme bot came over to Bumblebee, looking over him before glancing down at Spike. "Not a bad job for a human." she said.

"Bumblebee..." Rodimus started "This is SnowCat. She's our medic."

SnowCat smiled. "Created by the famous Ratchet." she added.

"Cool. We were trying to figure out what to do... Prowl shot at us..."

"That defiantly doesn't sound good." SnowCat said.

"We said it was us when we got there and he didn't believe me when I told him who I was..." Spike explained. "I guess that he forgot that we humans change as we grow older..."

"Bumblebee, why don't you take us to the base." said Rodimus.

"Yes Sir."

* * *

Then group arrived at the base they didn't get a good welcome and was being shot at again. "See?"

"Everyone take cover!" Rodimus ordered. Spike and Bumblebee got behind a bolder. "Some one cover me!" Rodimus called "I'm going to try and get in there and maybe if Prowl remembers me, I can calm him down."

"Yes Sir!" At that moment Rodimus rushed into the base. Their medic went with him.

* * *

Once in side, Prowl was still leaning on the wall where he had been since last time. He had stop using his cannons cause mostly they started to not work right so he had his automatic pistol in hand. "...G-Go away..." Prowl weakly commanded.

"Prowl it's me."

Weak looking optics stares at Rodimus. "...H-Hot Rod...?" Rodimus nodded. At that moment Prowl suddenly power down. SnowCat came over to were Prowl was.

She checked him over. "These are really bad... They're several years old!"

"I see..." Rodimus said a bit worried. "You guys can come in now!" he ordered the others from outside.

"Rodimus..." SnowCat started "There is something else...It seems his spark is very weak."

Spike took a look. "Oh... Dude! He was hooked up to a power source... No wonder he doesn't like humans..."

"Can you fix him, SnowCat?" Rodimus asked.

She nodded. "I can. But it will take a long time to fix these injuries." she said.

"I'll try and help if I can..." said Spike "After all I was able to put Bee back together..."

SnowCat looked worried. "I don't know..." she said "If he comes back on line with you around...he might try and hurt you."

"Maybe I can help when he's offline or something? I'd like to try..."

"Very well." SnowCat said.

"Thanks."

SnowCat smiled. "Hey need some help?" Bumblebee asked.

SnowCat smiled at him. "No it's okay, I got it." she said "But if you want you can show me to the medical bay is?"

"Yes ma'am!" To Bumblebee and Spike's surprised, SnowCat easily lifted the bigger Prowl into her arms. Spike gawked. "No wonder she's the creation of Ratchet..." Bumblebee said in awe. They showed her to the medical bay.

"Thank you." SnowCat said once they arrived. Spike showed her where the other kept everything. She smiled. "It's like my creator to keep things in order." she said afterwards. The other two nodded. Spike yawned.

"You tired Spike?" Bumblebee asked. Spike nodded.

"Maybe you should take Spike home." said SnowCat "It's going to take awhile for me to work on this one."

"Ok."

"Please take care of him. Hot Rod, I mean, Rodimus...keep in contact. It's good to know that there are still Autobots left."

"C'mon Bee. Let's go." He nodded, transformed, and let Spike climb inside. Rodimus and SnowCat watch as the two dove off.

Rodimus went over to Prowl as SnowCat gently laid him on the Medical Bay table. "Hey Prowl, it's Hot Rod..." he started.

At that moment Prowl weakly came back on again. His weak optics looking at him. "...H-Hot Rod..."

"...Prowl," he smiled solemnly. "How you holdin up?"

"...W-Weak..."

"It's expected." SnowCat said "Your spark had been on the weak side lately."

"...Wh-who..."

"I'm the new Prime. It's Rodimus Prime now. SnowCat was created by Ratchet. She's my teams Medic."

"...I-It's was...m-my fault..."

"What was?" Rodimus asked curiously.

"...I-If I had warned the others sooner...T-They would be still...f-functioning now..."

"No...don't talk like that. You did what you could. Optimus would have been proud."

"..."

"I mean it, old friend."

"...B-But..."

"It's the truth Prowl."

"...B-But if it wasn't..."

"Enough Prowl." Rodimus said gently.

"You should be ashamed on trying to shot at a human." said SnowCat "You would have killed him."

"...T-The human had...i-it coming..."

"Prowl that human, is Spike." said Rodimus.

"...I-It can't be..."

"Have you already forgotten that humans grow up? It WAS Spike. Bee was with him. They seemed like they were worried about you."

"...B-Bumblebee...? ...H-He's functioning...? ...I-I saw him..."

"He is. I saw it too. Not a bad job for a human mechanic," said SnowCat. "Spike even offered to help me fix you, Prowl. If he had good intentions, then it HAD to be Spike. Am I right in assuming so, Rodimus?"

Rodimus nods. "Prowl..." he started "What happen for you to start hating humans?"

"...A-attacked... A-as the...say-ing goes...c-car...jackers..."

"Prowl not all humans are bad."

"...w-wish I...could...believe that... S-so long...ago...hard to...remem-ber...the good...ones..." SnowCat's optics glistened with tears of rage as she carefully cleaned up the hole where the live wire had been jammed and started to carefully check his circuits and his spark. Prowl couldn't help but wince a bit weakly.

"...I'm sorry... I'm trying to be careful. You should rest and go offline. I'll be able to work better and it will be more comfortable for you."

"..."

"Rest Prowl." said Rodimus. He slowly shut down. Rodimus sighed heavily. "...Poor Prowl... He didn't deserve this."

"...F-foul humans. Does that mean...does that mean there ARE bad humans out there?" SnowCat asked, looking over at Rodimus for a moment.

"...Sadly yes. I suppose there are bad humans, just like there are bad Cybertronians. I believe the humans call them criminals here." SnowCat sighed again as she went back to work.

At that time, Bumblebee rolled in and transformed. He slowly walked over to a sleeping Prowl, worry all over his face. "Is he going to make it?"

"He should, Bee. SnowCat's a miracle worker," Rodimus smiled.

"I hope so. Spike's safe at home. He agreed to keep his distance from Prowl until he opens up."

"It's unfortunate, Bumblebee. One terrible incident can cause him to doubt. You'll have to prove your trust of Spike to him, help him remember the old Spike."

"...Right..." SnowCat smiled a bit as she still work on Prowl.

"...Well," SnowCat started with a sigh. "The good news is, most of the injuries are minor battle injuries from Decepticons. The bad news...it will take a while to fix his circuits, especially his spark. It needs a serious recharge. That will take a lot of rest."

Rodimus nodded. "Well, I'm going to call it a night. SnowCat, keep me updated on him. Don't exhaust yourself too much. Bee, you can stay if you want."

"Of course sir." said SnowCat with a nod. Rodimus gave a short wave of his hand before going deep within the base. Bumblebee watched SnowCat work, sad for his comrade.

"It's so upsetting to find out that not all humans are like Spike and Sparkplug." SnowCat nodded.

"I wish to find more like them." Bumblebee nodded.

"...Yeah..."

"Bee...everything okay? I got the news on Prowl..." said an unfamiliar voice. It was toned with deep worry. SnowCat and Bumblebee looked towards the voice. "SnowCat? Does that mean Hot Rod and the gang are here on Earth?" the voice asked again.

SnowCat looked over a Bumblebee. "You know that voice?" she asked him.

"I think I might know," he said going out of Med Bay. He soon returned with another femme bot. She was a good head and a half taller than him and she was red.

"...Aww...Poor Prowl... Who would do such a thing to him?"

"Some humans and Decepticons."

"Humans? Why I never... They must have been up to no good. Oh! How rude of me. I'm Gadget. Bee and I go way back."

She smiled and pulled him against her in a one armed hug, making him blush. "Oh I see." SnowCat said with a small smile.

"We've been friends awhile. Prowl too..." she added sadly. "I'm not disturbing you am I?" she asked as she walked over to get a closer look. "...Primus!" SnowCat smiled a bit at her. Gadget smiled back and walked back over to Bumblebee. "Well, I don't want to disturb you. I just wanted to make sure Prowl's alright. I can see he's in good hands. I bet ya Ratchet'd be proud."

SnowCat nods. "Yes he would..." she said.

Gadget smiled reverently. "Rest well, Prowl. Good luck, Snow. C'mon Bee. Let's go. We should let her work and get some rest, huh?"

"Yeah...I guess so." said Bumblebee.

Gadget patted him on the shoulder before putting her hand on it. "No use frying our circuitry worrying all night, old pal. Prowl'll be alright. You and I should call it a night. I've got to get back to Melissa's driveway."

"Yeah I guess so." said Bumblebee.

"I'll give ya an escort," she smiled. Bumblebee only nodded slowly and transformed. Gadget did shortly after. "Goodnight SnowCat," she replied as she led Bee out of the base. SnowCat watches this with a smile for a bit before she returns to her current work on Prowl.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All Transformers characters belong to Hasbro. Any made up characters were created by me.

Summery: (AU; G1) Prowl once trusted the humans long ago. But with the death of Optimus Prime and the remaining Autobots long ago, Prowl started a hatred of humans. Prowl even started to hate himself cause he believed it was his fault he became the last Autobot left functioning.

AN: Gadget, Melissa, and SpeedDemon belong to my friend Hikarigirl18 who help me with some of this fic.

_blah_ – thinking  
'_blah_' – Comm. Specking

The Lone Sentinel  
by Yami-Yugi

Chapter 2

The next morning, Melissa awoke and smiled out the window of her bedroom at the sun. She yawned and then walked downstairs. She looked out the living room window for her car and her eyes widened to find a familiar beetle bug parked next to it. She quickly closed the blinds, got some breakfast, and went out to the two cars. "_**Bee...! Bee! What are you doing here?**_" Melissa yelled silently to the old Volkswagen.

"Hey, why you yelling at me for? Gadget insisted on me staying over for the night."

"_**...Well, if my mother sees you, I'm in trouble...**_"

"Relax, Melissa. I'll make sure they don't notice. I was simply keeping him company by letting him stay here. Prowl's hurt bad and we're worried for him. Bee a little bit TOO worried."

Melissa immediately softened. "I'm so sorry... Will he be alright?"

"We hope so. Bee, you might want to get back to Spike soon. He'll be worried you didn't stay home last night. Want me to come along?"

"Na, I'll be fine." said Bumblebee.

"Alright. You let me know when you get there."

"Bee I...I'm sorry I snapped at you... I hope Prowl's okay too."

"I hope so. SnowCat is looking after him."

"The new medical officer? Hmm... He'll be fine. From what you said, Gadget, Ratchet taught her well. Would it be okay for me to go see how things are at base?"

"Not a good idea. Prowl was hurt by humans. Car jackers as you would say. He doesn't trust anyone. Not even Spike."

"...Yeah..." Bumblebee sighed.

"I see... That's too bad. Gadget, if you want to go you can. I have to help mom today anyway."

"Thank you."

"No problem. Bye Bee."

"Bye," he said as he drove off. Gadget followed, but turned towards base. Melissa sighed.

"...Poor Prowl..." she said before turning back inside.

* * *

Gadget pulled in and quietly went to the med bay to check on her old comrade. She smiled to see him still resting. She smiled even more to find SnowCat fast asleep from an all night's work. She was adorably resting on Prowl's chest, like she had fallen asleep working. "_**Awww**_" Gadget whispered as she carefully walked over. She gently took the tools out of SnowCat's hands and set them on the side table. "_**Didn't Hot Rod say not to wear yourself out?**_" She carefully walked out and went to check in with Rodimus and the others.

* * *

"Hot Rod Prime sir?" Gadget said as she walked into the main area where Rodimus and his team were.

Rodimus tried not to laugh. "It's Rodimus now." he said.

"Well, you're gonna have to give me a bit to get used to it," she smirked with her hands on her hips. "I'm still used to being under Optimus," she smiled. It quickly changed to a solemn smile. "It just doesn't seem right... It feels so different without him..." she added closing her eyes.

"Yeah, we all know how you feel." said Rodimus "I think Prowl had been taking it the hardest..."

"Because he still feels full blame...Darn police sirens scrambled his thought processors. It's hard for him, being an officer, to accept he couldn't do anything..." Everyone nods.

Gadget smiled. "Sorry I'm late. Had to make sure I could leave Spike. I hope Prowl opens up soon," Bumblebee said coming in.

"We all do, Bumblebee." said Rodimus.

Gadget put her hand on Bumblebee's shoulder. "If Prowl remembered our human friends, he'd realize it was just a bad run in..."  
"Eighteen years will mess with your processors," spoke SnowCat as she came in. She walked over to the main computer and started fiddling with it.

"How's he doing, SnowCat?" Rodimus asked her.

"Better as far as the minor injuries. He's still sleeping in offline mode."

"That's good to know." Rodimus said.

She only nodded. "Darn it! It's only on Cybertron!"

The group looks at her confused. "What is?" Bumblebee asked.

Gadget let her curiosity get the better of her and came over. "What is it you're looking for?" asked Rodimus.

"Well..." started SnowCat. "It concerns Prowl's spark and my ability to get it strong again."

"I see."

"I'm doing what I can to repair the damaged area, but I can tell it's hurting him. It's very hard with the spark weak and exposed as it is."

"Do what you can." said Rodimus "I know you can do it SnowCat."

"That's the issue," she sighed.

"You need that exact recharge device don't you?" Gadget asked. SnowCat nodded. "I've played with one of those before in my spare time. I know exactly how it works. It's all stored in my memory. I'm pretty sure I can build you one."

"Really Gadget?" SnowCat said a bit surprised.

"Yep. I'm a scout just like Bee, but that's not all I can do. I'm an inventor of sorts. It's how I kept busy. Heck, I used to help Ratchet sometimes."

"Well if I be Primus..."

"So, I need to go on a little treasure hunt. Radio me with updates on Prowl." Gadget transformed into her 1996 Pontiac form and left the base. Bumblebee watched her go, now even more worried about Prowl from what SnowCat was saying.

SnowCat sighed. "Good luck, Gadget," she said as she went back to the med bay to tend to Prowl.

"Prowl will be okay, eventually Bumblebee," said Rodimus.

"...I know...but still..."

"I have faith in Gadget and SnowCat. You should too." Bumblebee sighed as Rodimus flashed a smile before turning his attention elsewhere. Bumblebee quietly went to check on Prowl. He thought hard as he watched SnowCat work slowly and carefully. He decided he was going to go help Gadget. He left base discretely and followed her.

* * *

Meanwhile, at an old abandoned junkyard, the Decepticons were trying to turn all the supplies into spare parts and energy. Unbeknownst to them, Gadget was snooping around trying to find components for the special recharge chamber. "...Hmmm... This part would be great! I just have to twist it the other way," she said with a smile.

Bumblebee watched from a few feet away. A familiar cat ran off to tell what it had just observed. "Megatron, Ravage reports that there are two Autobots in the area. What should we do?"

"What are they up to?"

"Looking for spare parts."

"We should destroy them, just to show them who's boss! I could use them for target practice!"

"Be quiet Starscream! Thundercracker, go get rid of our uninvited guests."

"Will do," he replied flying off.

* * *

Unbeknownst to either the Decepticons or Gadget and Bumblebee, a figure was fare off, lying on his chest and stomach watching the Decepticons through the scope of a sniper gun. "If the Mega-Dork would just come a couple of inches to the left...then I can loft off his head..." a voice whispered. Then through his scope he notice Gadget and Bumblebee. "Primus. What are those two doing here? They could get killed if the Decepticons spots them... Slag this would be the moment 'Uncle' Ironhide and the others would provide back up..." He sighed a bit. "Well...if it comes down to a fight then I would just have to help out the best I can..."

"Alright! Who knew that humans threw away such great stuff," Gadget smiled.

"Want to become a permanent resident here?" asked Thundercracker as he fired.

"Gadget no!" Bumblebee cried jumping into the shot and taking the full of it.

"Bee! What do you want, Decepti-scrap?"

"Your demise! You Auto-junks are in our way!"

"I was just minding my own business until you interrupted me!" she replied angrily, placing her small collection of things on the ground.

"No matter, I'll get rid of every last, puny one of you remaining!"

"Not on Primus!" she cried firing from her basic laser gun.

"Missed me!"

"I won't this time!" she smirked, nailing Thundercracker and bringing him to his knees. Gadget looked back at Bumblebee. He was weakly trying to stand. "Stay back and stay down!"

"And let you…have all the…fun?" he replied, firing.

"Two against one? We'll see about that!" Thundercracker said, slowly standing and pile driving Bumblebee to the ground. Gadget fired, but was too slow.

"BEE!" Thundercracker picked him up and quickly looked around for a place to throw him. "Put my friend down, you junk jet!"

"Okay, if you say so," he smirked. He threw Bumblebee onto a conveyor belt of an old compactor machine. He fired at it to get to go.

"NO! BEE!"

"Focus on me!" Thundercracker yelled as he fired. Gadget winced and held her now injured arm. She screamed in an angry growl and blasted him a million times. Half of them hit, making him growl. "Alright…you win. But stay out of Megatron's way!" he yelled, flying off. Gadget ran over to the machine in a frenzy. She watched in horror as an unconscious Bumblebee raced ever closer to his fate. She looked around frantically for a way to stop it. She grabbed an old scrap metal rod and threw it into the heart of the machine. It clunked and smoked to a stop just as Bumblebee's foot went in. She carefully dug around and pulled out his battered left foot. She took him into her arms, half dragging half carrying him over to a clear area. She gently set him down on the ground and checked him over.

"Bee…?" she choked worriedly. "Bee…can you hear me little buddy?" Blue optics slowly opened.

"What…what happened…? I feel…I feel like…Star-scream…after Megatron's given him…a beating…"

"Oh thank Primus!" she cried, pulling him into a tight hug.

"…Gadget…y-you're…hurting me…"

"Sorry," she said pulling away as she wiped the tears from her optics.

"Did you…get 'im?"

"No, but we're safe for now. You need help. Thundercracker really hurt you. And your foot is almost scrap metal."

"Then let's go…back to base…"

"No. I promised SnowCat I'd get parts. Besides, she needs to focus on Prowl," Gadget said slowly getting up. She pulled over a big sheet of metal and some old couch cushions. She made a make shift bed and gently pulled Bumblebee onto it. "Hang in there and rest while I go try to find some things to fix you. I may not be certified or as well trained, but I can get you back to about 90 percent."

Bumblebee nodded weakly. "I trust you with all my spark." Gadget smiled and went to find some tools and parts.

* * *

She found the old workshop of the place. It looked like it hadn't been used in several years. She found cables, power sources, and various tools. "These should do. I just hope I remember my tinkering with Ratchet well enough." She looked around one last time before deciding she had enough. She raced back to Bumblebee, setting down the supplies. "Bee? Bumblebee, you alright?" she asked.

Blue optics slowly opened again. "...S-sorry...I was just resting my optics..."

"It's okay," she smiled. "I want you to rest. It'll be easier for me if you're offline. I'm already nervous with the fact that you're the first I've tried to fix in awhile."

"Just don't make it worse," he joked back. She just smirked and put her hand on her hips. "Okay...okay..." She smiled and waited for him to go offline before starting to work.

* * *

The sniper was a bit surprised at what had gone down. "Wow never knew the young ones had it in them." he said.

* * *

"Good, we almost have enough energy and parts."

"M-Megatron...sir..." Thundercracker said weakly as he slowly transformed into his bot form.

"What just happened, Thundercracker?" Megatron asked.

"That red nuisance...G-gadget..."

"That brainy girl?"

Thundercracker nodded. "Sh-she's...she's stronger...than I...th-thought. That little yellow insect...sh-should be scrap metal...by now..."

"You mean a GIRL did that to you? You're so weak, Thundercracker," Starscream laughed.

"BE QUIET! You three, take Starscream and MAKE SURE those two left over scraps are destroyed."

"Yes sir."

* * *

"Wow, that junk jet Thunderjunker really fried your circuits, Bee," Gadget said as she worked diligently.

"Die Autobot scrap!" cried Starscream as his jet form fired. At that moment something shot at Starscream, crippling one of his wings.

"Primus! I'm trying to fix my friend here for goodness sake!" Gadget cried stopping and preparing to fire.

"Well, you won't have to any longer!" cried one of the other Decepticons. Starscream growled as he transformed.

"You little junk heap! How dare you!" Starscream said aiming at Gadget.

"She didn't hit you! _**I**_ did!" The Decepticons looked and saw a lone young bot standing on top of a pile of junk near by.

"W-who... Long-Range?" Gadget exclaimed as she noticed too. The said bot smiled, with his hand gun in hand.

"So what! It's still only two to four!"

"Exactly!" whined Starscream. "FIRE!" Long-Range dodged the fire and starts firing back.

"Protect Bee!" Gadget cried as she joined the fray.

"You don't have to tell me twice." said Long-Range. She nodded and the two did their best to drive the Decepticons away.

"Decepticons! We have what we need, let's get out of here!"

"But Megatron, we can destroy them! Then we'll be rid of them for good!"

"No! These three are a waste of time! Without their weakling of a leader, they're nothing but pesty insects."

"Grrrr! Don't you DARE talk about Optimus that way!" Gadget cried getting ready to attack him. Long-Range held her back. "Let me at him!"

Megatron smirked. "He was and always will remain a weak nothing. I should have been Prime!"

"DIE MEGASCUM!" Gadget screamed, trying to fire.

"No Gadget." said Long-Range "Let's get Bumblebee some help. We'll worry about the Decepticons later."

"But...!" She looked back at Bumblebee and lowered her gun and her head.

"Know this, DON'T get in my way!" With that, the Decepticons flew off. Once they were gone, she collapsed to her knees and cried.

"Don't worry Gadget." said Long-Range "I had been tracking them since what had happen to Optimus and the others. When I have a shot I'll take care of Megatron."

"...I just... I just feel alone...and lost... I don't even know...if I can fix Bee..." she sobbed.

"Hey, don't think like that." Long-Range said with a smile "I had always see you watching Ratchet work so I'm sure you can fix little Bee."

She shook her head. "I don't know... I...I wish...Ratchet...and Optimus were here...to guide me..."

"Yeah, I know. I miss them too." Long-Range said "Surprisingly I also miss 'Uncle' Ironhide..."

Gadget nodded. "...I'm sorry I'm getting so emotional. I'm usually not such a crybaby."

"Hey it's okay." Long-Range said "Say...I heard Hot Rod came to Earth with some help. Is it true?"

"Y-yeah. Hot Rod is Rodimus Prime now. He has a new medic. Her name is SnowCat and she was built by Ratchet. I know her because I watched him work on her a bit. I also got to befriend her a bit before...before...you know... But she can't help. Prowl was hurt badly by the Decepticons and then again by car jackers. She needs to work on him..."

"Well if I be Primus..." said Long-Range.

She nodded and slowly stood, wiping the tears from her optics. "I'm actually on a scavenger hunt. I have to build a Type AA Mini-charger device made especially for sparks. They're only found on Cybertron but Snow needs one."

"Old Prowl is hurt that bad?"

"Uh huh... The wounds from the Decepticons are from the war. Ratchet isn't around to help. A short time after the fact, those car jackers got him. They jammed a power source in his chest."

"I see." said Long-Range "Go and try and fix up little Bee. I know you can do it." She cleared her throat and tried to calm down a little. She took a deep cleansing breath and went back over to Bumblebee. She smiled at her best friend and went back to work. Long-Range smiled at bit.

* * *

Blue optics slowly opened as Gadget smiled down at a finished Bumblebee. "See I knew you could do it, Gadget."

"Gadget? So what's the diagnosis?"

"Full recovery," she smiled. "I amaze myself," she added with a smirk. "Still though, I want you to take a good long rest at base."

"Long time no see, Little Bee." Long-Range said with a smile.

"Yeah. So you survived too? How much of the old team IS still alive?"

"As far as I know us and from what I heard Old Prowl as well." said Long-Range.

"...Yeah... Well, you take it easy Bee while I finish finding parts." Bumblebee pouted, put a stern look from Gadget kept him on the makeshift bed. Long-Range laughed a bit. Gadget smiled at the two and looked over her pile before rooting through the rest of the junk there. She found a mostly in tact glass case, metal wires that could be made to work, and a rusted fake diamond pendant. "Well, this should do it," she said adding her new things to the pile.

"I'll help you take Bee back to base." said Long-Range with a smile. "Gadget, what is it?" Long-Range asked, noticing her pause.  
"…I don't know," she said slowly, curiously walking over to the glint of metal. Bumblebee slowly sat up and watched her too. She started removing rubble and junk aside, unearthing her find. "HOLY ALL SPARK OF PRIMUS!"

"What?" Bumblebee asked curiously as he craned his head over to see. Long-Range walked over to her.

"I don't know how…but…" she turned around and showed what she had found. In her arms was a human-sized, beaten up metal torso, melted and dented. The most amazing part was the large hole in it showing an exposed spark.

"Well I'll be the next Prime…" Long-Range whispered in awe.

"There is absolutely NO logical explanation, but here it is, a working spark!"

"I'd hate to be gruesome, but maybe it's one of the guys!" Bumblebee said excitedly.

"…No…" Gadget sighed as she looked it over. "There's absolutely no insignia. It's neither Autobot nor Decepticon. The spark's extremely weak though. Who knows how long it's been giving off energy?"

"So…what are we gonna do?" asked Bumblebee.

"Well, first, I'll have to tinker a bit and figure out how this spark has lasted so long. It will help Snow with Prowl's spark. I can use it to help me build the charger too."

"Right. So, can we get out of here?"

"Yeah, Long-Range. You think your vehicle form can hold Bee?"

"Maybe…"

"You know, you can carry my supplies for me. I'll just have to modify my backseat a bit." With that, Gadget transformed and extended her back seat and trunk to accommodate Bumblebee. "Alright Long-Range, put him inside carefully and then load up my findings please."

"Alright, alright. Don't get pushy. You'll remind me of 'Uncle' Ironhide." Gadget couldn't help but laugh.

"Hang on tight, Bee. As Optimus would say, 'Roll Out!'" Long-Range smiled as he transforms into a US **Stryker eight-wheel infantry carrier vehicle **and they raced back towards base.

* * *

They soon got back to base. Long-Range transformed and set down Gadget's pile. Then he got Bumblebee out of her and waited for her to transform as well. "I'll take it from here. You escort Bee to the recharge chambers to rest. I'll take my collection and report in."

"Alright. C'mon little Bee."

"Aww, can't I come too? I want to see how Prowl is and what you come up with."

"No Bee. I told you, you were to rest. Don't make me get Hot Rod or Snow on you too," Gadget said sternly.

"…Okay…" She smiled at her old friend and made sure Long-Range escorted him. She sighed as they turned the corner. She carried her collection and went into the main room.

"Rodimus Prime, Gadget reporting in."

"You're back. Teletran 1 said you were in trouble."

"Well…we had a little Decepticon run in. They were up to no good at the junkyard. Luckily, Long-Range showed up. He helped me and Bee."

"Long-Range? Well I'll be… It's been awhile since I seen Ironhide's little 'nephew'."

"Yeah. I have reason to believe he's the last of the old gang left…"

"…That's good to know… So what did you find?" Rodimus asked, turning business like again.

"I've got enough to make the best Type AA mini-charger there is. Maybe even better than the ones we used to have on Cybertron," she added with a laugh.

"I know you can do it, Gadget."

"Well sir…I found something else."

"Oh?"

"It's an unknown autonomous robot," she replied as she rooted through the pile and showed Rodimus the badly damaged torso.

"Holy Cybertron! Is that a spark?" he shouted in reply.

"…Yes… I'd like to run some experiments on it to help Prowl. Also…with permission, sir…I'd like to try rebuilding the body."

"You have it, Gadget. Be careful though. If it's a long dead Decepticon, it'll have to be destroyed. Also, make Prowl and SnowCat your main priority."

"You know I will, Hot Ro- I mean Rodimus, sir. I always put a fellow Autobot before my inventions." Rodimus smiled and watched her carry her things to the med bay.

* * *

"…Hang on, Prowl. I've almost got you patched up. I hope Gadget hurries with those parts." Just as she said so, Gadget walked in.

"Sorry I took so long, Snow. Megascum was there and we ran into trouble. How is he?"

"As brand new as I can get him. I can't fix his chest wound and spark without that device."

"I know… I just wanted to check in on the two of you."

"Thank you…"

"You sure you don't want me to help out? Do you want a break?"

"No, Gadget. I can't leave him. Focus on getting that charger built."

"…Okay. I know you can do it, SnowCat. I have faith in you."

"Thank you. I have faith in you too Gadget." Gadget smiled and left the med bay to go to her old laboratory. SnowCat watched her leave before turning back to Prowl. She started to work again, but Prowl shot up from a nightmare.

"O-Optimus!" he shouted as he jumped into a sitting position.

"Prowl!" SnowCat replied worriedly as she grabbed onto his shoulders. He shut his optics tight in pain. "Take it easy. You're still not well." He didn't reply, but uncharacteristically rested his head against her. She was confused by the sudden cry for affection and could do nothing but put her arms around him and stare out in thought and sadness. _You must feel so alone... Having no one left but a scarce few of your old comrades… Losing your leader…Having so much doubt…I too miss the others… I only hope I'm doing half as well as my creator…_ She looked back down at Prowl to find him weakly looking up at her. "…G-Gadget's started working on a way to help me help you. Both of us are doing what we can. Try to hang on a little while longer."

"…O-okay…" She smiled and helped him lay back down.

"Try to rest some more. I'm doing what I can until Gadget finishes. Once she does it should go much faster." He nodded weakly and went back offline. She sighed and took a deep breath. "Primus guide me…" she whispered before going back to work.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All Transformers characters belong to Hasbro. Any made up characters were created by me.

Summery: (AU; G1) Prowl once trusted the humans long ago. But with the death of Optimus Prime and the remaining Autobots long ago, Prowl started a hatred of humans. Prowl even started to hate himself cause he believed it was his fault he became the last Autobot left functioning.

AN: Gadget, Melissa, and SpeedDemon belong to my friend Hikarigirl18 who help me with some of this fic.

_blah_ – thinking  
'_blah_' – Comm. Specking

The Lone Sentinel  
by Yami-Yugi

Chapter 3

Late in the night, as Gadget worked diligently in her lab, Melissa grew worried. Gadget hadn't come back since early that morning. It was going on almost twenty hours. Not even Bumblebee came by to give her a heads up on things. She had called Spike and he didn't know where Bumblebee was either. "Probably at base…" Melissa thought aloud. "But one or both of them should have come back by now…" She sighed in worry and picked up her cell phone. She dialed Gadget's communicator frequency.

"Aah! Who would be contacting me this early in the morning?" Gadget jumped. She put down the tools she was using and turned on her communicator. "Hello?"

"Gadget! Where have you been?"

"Well, at base. I went to the junkyard to get parts and I've been working on building a charger for SnowCat."

"Oh… Well, you worried me!"

"I'm sorry Melissa. I should have let you know."

"What about Bee?"

"He's sleeping in a recharge chamber. We had some run ins with Decepticons."

"What! Are you two alright!" Melissa shouted.

"Calm down, calm down. We're alright. With a good night's rest Bee will be just fine. As for me, I'm slavin' away on this device. Prowl needs it bad."

"Is he…okay?"

"For the most part. Snow is doing what she can, but she won't get anywhere without the device."

"…Oh… God speed…to the both of you. I want Prowl to make it."

"Me too, Melissa. Me too. Get some rest."

"I will. I'll call Spike to let him know Bee's alright. Goodnight Gadget."

"Goodnight, Melissa. Don't worry your cranium too much."

"Okay. Bye…" She hung up and sighed heavily before calling Spike.

* * *

"Megatron, what do we do about those weak scraps of Autobots from earlier?"

"Worried that three puny leftovers are going to be enough to stop us? Their weak aluminum scrap heap of a leader is gone. They can't do anything to us."

"But what if more do come along?"

"Don't question me. There won't be anymore. That shattered police officer should be dead by now. The other three weren't anything to be concerned about. They have no leader and their headquarters is old and decayed. They are no concern of ours."

"But Megatron, your mightiness. It's possible more escaped from Cybertron…"

"Nonsense! I dominated our home planet and left no threat alive! We'll be fine, Starscream. Stop worrying. Rejoice in the fact that our enemies are defeated." Starscream sighed and let things be.

* * *

SnowCat fought to keep her logic processors from shutting down and her optics from falling closed. She nodded off for a moment just as Rodimus came in. "…SnowCat…I warned you not to overload your circuits. If you must rest for awhile, I want you to do so."

"But, Prime sir…" she defended, snapping awake.

"That's an order SnowCat. I'm concerned for your well being too." She smiled a little.

"Sorry, Rodimus… I just… I just feel sympathy for him. I want him to recover as soon as possible."

"I know, SnowCat. He can't get better with a worn out medical officer at half her ability though."

"…Your point is made, sir…"

Rodimus smiled. "I'm going to go ask Gadget to take over for you for awhile. I'll be right back." SnowCat sighed and watched him leave.

* * *

"Gadget? I hope I'm not bothering you," Rodimus asked coming into her lab.

"No, Rodimus sir. I was just about to start my final analysis on the torso," she replied, unhooking the various devices from it and cataloging samples of the metal.

"Well…I need your help. SnowCat needs to rest and get her strength back. Would you help by working on Prowl?"

"Me, Hot Rod? I don't know. I'm no medical officer. I just play around for fun and to learn things. I can't fix an Autobot."

"Oh yes you can. I saw and heard what you did for Little Bee. He's resting well and he'll be 100 percent. You have enough skills to allow SnowCat some rest. I believe in you Gadget."

"…Well…I don't believe in myself… Ratchet and Wheeljack aren't here to guide me…"

"It's alright, Gadget," Rodimus smiled putting hand on her shoulder. "I trust you. If you can fix Bumblebee, you can finish Prowl's minor injuries. I know it's hard without Optimus and the others. I miss them too. They'd want us to move on without us. They're watching over us from the great spark," he added, squeezing her shoulder. She nodded weakly, trying to swallow back tears.

"Primus…I've been such a crybaby lately…"

"It's okay." She nodded again.

"Alright, I'll work on Prowl." Rodimus smiled and walked out to go relieve SnowCat. Gadget sighed and hooked up two cords to the torso, one on the metal and one on the spark. She set the computer to do a detailed information scan and then went to Med Bay.

* * *

"Hey, Snow. Go take a nice long rest. I'll take over now."

"Alright. I know you know what you're doing. There's data to help you if you need it. I know you'll do well. Prowl means a lot to you." Gadget smiled.

"Yep, best friends always mean a lot to me. Now, go get some rest, Snow. You need it." She nodded and gave Gadget an affectionate pat on the shoulder before leaving. Gadget watched her leave with a smile. She looked solemnly at Prowl. "Okay, buddy. Wish your old pal some luck." She squeezed his hand and got to work.

* * *

The next morning Bumblebee awoke fully recovered and decided to go check on Gadget, SnowCat, and Prowl. He walked out of the main area and down the hall. Rodimus and Long-Range greeted him. "Morning, Bumblebee. Feel better?"

"Much," he replied with a smile. "Who knew Gadget had it in her?"

"That's great Little Bee," said Long-Range.

"Hot Rod, do you know where Gadget might be?"

"In the Med Bay."

"Why, is she alright?" interjected Long-Range, not knowing what had happened last night.

"She's alright. She was working in her lab but I had her relieve SnowCat of her duties so she could rest. Gadget is working on Prowl while SnowCat rests." Both Bumblebee and Long-Range sighed in relief.

"I'm gonna go check on the two of them," Bumblebee said, heading to the Med Bay."

"Okay, Bee."

"I'll go scout for Decepti-trash," said Long-Range, leaving the base. Rodimus nodded an okay and went to check on SnowCat. He smiled to see her resting peacefully in one of the recharge chambers.

"I just hope the Decepticons stay away until Prowl is back online. We're vulnerable right now…" he sighed as he looked at Teletran 1's currently calm screen.

* * *

Bumblebee walked into the Med Bay and smiled a bit to find Prowl almost perfect. There wasn't a scratch on him any longer. The only problem was that the chest wound was still there with the circuits and spark still exposed. The spark was still weak too, needing Gadget's device ASAP. Bumblebee tried not to laugh as he noticed Gadget fast asleep gently resting on top of Prowl. He went over to her and gently shook her awake. "Gadget… Gadget wake up…"

"…H-huh wha…? Bee? How long was I asleep?"

"I don't know. I just walked in." Gadget looked over at a nearby clock.

"PRIMUS! I fell asleep for two hours! I need to get Prowl stabilized and hurry back to my lab!"

"Calm down, Gadget… Prowl's fine…for the most part."

"…Y-yeah… At least I was able to get everything else good as new. Now I need to get going on that charger."

"You haven't started yet?"

"…Excuse me, but it takes more than just a little tinkering. I'd like to see you try, showbug!"

"Okay okay…get off my back." Gadget sighed and made sure Prowl was in a more permanent form of stasis before going back to her lab. "So…now what?"

"I've got to get my test results from my final test on that torso I found. Then, I'll get started on the charger device and hook it up to Prowl. The rest will be up to SnowCat."

"…"

"Bee…don't take it personal, I've just got a lot to do. Prowl is one of my close buds. He's counting on me. I have to step up my playful tinkering or Prowl's spark will suffer from my mistakes. His life rests with me right now. Understand how much weight that is? I'm not even a scientist!"

"…Sorry Gadget…"

"Hey…it's alright," she smiled affectionately rubbing his head. "You're worried too. Why don't you go hang out with Spike and Melissa? You can give them the heads up without them getting in the way. Prowl still won't trust them, I know it."

"…Okay…"

"Everything's going to be alright Bee. Snow and I will fix Prowl, I promise." He nodded and left silently. Gadget smiled solemnly after him. "Oh Bee…I wish the past eighteen years hadn't happened…" She sighed heavily before going back to her lab.

* * *

As soon as she got there, she rushed over to her computer. Her blue optics widened. "...No wonder the spark survived for so long!" She looked over the data results from all of her tests and compared them with the computer data. "Now all I have to do is replicate the metal this poor bot was made of and I can use it in the device. Alright Gadget...let's do this!" She closed and locked her laboratory door with a "Do NOT Disturb" sign on it.

* * *

SnowCat slowly woke from her rest and climbed out of the recharge chamber. "Feeling better, SnowCat?" asked Rodimus from the door way.

"...Yes sir... I'm ready to go back to work."

"That's good to know."

"How is Gadget coming along?" SnowCat asked.

"I believe she did pretty good." SnowCat nodded and went to check for herself. She smiled with a nod to see Prowl as good as new except for his chest wound. "It seems she can do well if she puts her thought processors to it. She might take after Ratchet and Wheeljack more than she thinks..." she added with a smile. She checked on Prowl's stasis to make sure he was completely offline. "I'm sorry, Prowl. This is all I can do until your friend finishes that device."


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: All Transformers characters belong to Hasbro. Any made up characters were created by me.

Summery: (AU; G1) Prowl once trusted the humans long ago. But with the death of Optimus Prime and the remaining Autobots long ago, Prowl started a hatred of humans. Prowl even started to hate himself cause he believed it was his fault he became the last Autobot left functioning.

AN: Gadget, Melissa, and SpeedDemon belong to my friend Hikarigirl18 who help me with some of this fic.

_blah_ – thinking  
'_blah_' – Comm. Specking

The Lone Sentinel  
by Yami-Yugi

Chapter 4

Meanwhile, Bumblebee was driving Melissa and Spike around town. The two humans were showing their Autobot friend what had changed in the past eighteen years. "Our computers are better too. We're still behind Cybertronian technology, but we're getting closer," said Melissa.

"But how have you guys dealt with the Decepticons since then?" Bumblebee asked.  
"...They haven't really bothered us too much. I can't remember when they've seriously attacked..." Melissa started.

"They really haven't. Will the new technology, we have higher security against them. Anytime they HAVE tried to steal energy, our armed forces have been able to force them into retreat."

"Wow." Bumblebee started "I guess you guys don't really need the Autobots anymore, huh?"

"I wouldn't say that," Spike interjected.

"Heck ya, we still need them! You guys don't need human control to run properly. Our computers and technology are built by man, so there forth have human error. You guys are perfect! You Cybertronians are magnificent sentient beings of your own, created by a divine power you call Primus. Eventually, the Decepticons will hack through our technology and we'll need you guys. We'll always need you," Melissa spat out.

"Well that's good to know." Bumblebee said "I was being to worry."

"No need to, Bee. You guys will always have some purpose here."

"Besides, only you guys can give the Decepticons a real beating. I wouldn't know what to do if I didn't have Gadget. She's my best friend. You too Bee."

"There's that too," added Spike. "You'll always have a home away from home here." Melissa nodded in agreement.

"I wish we can get Prowl to remember that as well..." said Bumblebee.

"Still don't trust us, does he?"

"...I don't think so. He hasn't seen a human since that night he shot at me and Spike. He knows you two aren't going to hurt us or him, but..."

"Its okay, Bee. We know. We'll just have to have Hot Rod help get him to trust us. Deep down in his spark, he knows."

"What she said." Bumblebee tried to smile at this. "...We're all worried, Bumblebee..." Spike sighed. Melissa slowly hugged the driver's seat.

"Okay...this is awkward, but..." She squeezed the seat tight to act as a hug. "Don't worry Bee. I know Good Old Red will have our friend better than ever in no time. She's working hard for him, I know it."

"Hey look! There's the university. Want to check it out?" asked Spike.

"Yeah, sure."

"Alright! Pull in Bee," smiled Melissa.

He pulled into the parking lot and let them out before transforming. "Allow us to show ya around," Melissa smiled. "Not many students here have met a real Autobot," she genki smiled.

"Okay." said Bumblebee.

Spike just smiled and they led him onto campus. "_**Being a school celeb will help him keep his mind off things...**_" Melissa whispered to Spike.

"_**Yeah.**_" agreed Spike. They shared sly smiles before turning their attention back to a curious Bumblebee.

"Wow, this place has nice scenery for a college campus. There's trees and bike paths and everything."

"Yep," Melissa smiled. "The buildings are very historic too. Lots of historic sculptures on them."

"They remind me of old fashioned libraries," said Spike. Bumblebee quickly forgot about Prowl and Gadget and everyone back at base as he took in all the scenery and old buildings. The three were soon met by groups of students.

"Oh my gosh! Rachael! It's them! It's one of those giant mechs that are always fighting the other ones!" cried one girl as they raced over to Bumblebee. A slowly growing Autobot fan club started to form as everyone fussed over Bumblebee. Bumblebee couldn't help but blush. Spike and Melissa snickered as some asked for pictures and autographs while others asked questions and wanted to shake his hand.

"_**Knew this would work. He's so embarrassed and flustered. It's cute...**_" she smiled.

"_**You know what; if we get Prowl to trust humans again he would like this attention as well.**_" Spike whispered.

"_**Oh yeah! He would. But...for right now, THIS would overwhelm him. If we can just get him to open up to us, that'd be great. We're the only humans he has left.**_" Spike nods in agreement.

"Don't push and shove. I'm not going anywhere..." Bumblebee blushed and sweat dropped as most of the university student body closed in around him.

"_**Well...I think that's enough. Poor Bee's getting really embarrassed,**_" Melissa whispered. Spike nodded and both stepped in front. "Okay everyone, shows over. Our friend Bee here needs to be on his way. Move along now."

"Nothing more to see," added Spike as he and Melissa cleared a pathway through the students.

"Awww!" whine some of the students.

"Clear the way now, please," Melissa said pushing past the last few. The three continued through the crowd until the students eventually dispersed. Both Melissa and Spike sighed.

"You alright, buddy?" asked Spike.

"They didn't hurt you, did they?"

"Nah, I'm okay." said Bumblebee.

"Good. I thought we might have had a mob on our hands," sighed Spike.

"Yeah. You two and Gadget would kill me if you got hurt Bee."

"Well, shall we continue or go back?"

"What do you want to do, Bee?" asked Melissa.

"...I'd like to go back...if you don't mind. I'd rather be in a secluded spot where I can just be by myself..."

"Without us?"

"You guys could stay with me, if you want. I just want somewhere other than here." Melissa nodded.

"I know the perfect place. It's just a nice shady tree on a hill that over looks the city. You'll love it."

"Then let's go," said Spike. They headed back to the parking lot. Bumblebee transformed and let Spike and Melissa in. Melissa gave him directions to her favorite secluded spot and they headed there.

* * *

Back at base, Gadget was making good progress on the device. SnowCat, getting bored watching Prowl sleep, decided to see what all the tinkering noise was about. She checked to make sure he was okay before getting up and headed to Gadget's lab. She walked up to the door and read the sign. She sighed and knocked anyway. "...Gadget...? Gadget its Snow."

Gadget sighed and stopped what she was doing. She opened the door. "Didn't you re-... What's the matter Snow?"

"I came to see how you are doing."

"Oh. Fine. I'm about four hours into it. It should be done within the next hour. I tested the torso I found and I'm using the same metal from that to make the charger. I just duplicated the alloy mixtures from a sample. Once we get the charger on Prowl, I hope to rebuild the body."

SnowCat smiles. "I see." she said.

Gadget smiled back. "Have you seen the working spark from it yet?"

"It has a working spark?"

"Yeah. That's why I'm using the metal from it. Come over and look, I'll show you." Gadget led SnowCat over to the torso. Her optics widened to find what Gadget said was true.

"By Primus..." she said.

"That's what I said. It's pretty amazing. The metal it's made from has kept the spark alive for so long. That body is at least 4 million and eighteen years old. Whoever they were crashed from Cybertron when my pals and I did. The radiation from the metal helped. After that wore off though, the metal itself acted like a protective housing. The spark is weaker than Prowl's, but it's there."

"Hmmm I wonder what it was?" said SnowCat.

"Judging by the torso size, it's either a very small Cybertronian or a sparkling. I pray to Primus it's a tiny Cybertronian. What a horrible fate for a sparkling."

"I don't think sparklings could live long by themselves..." said SnowCat.

"You know, you're right. They need a caretaker. Just like how Bee was taken in." Gadget sighed. "Well, that exciting fun part will have to come later. Give me another forty five minutes and you'll have a spark charger."

SnowCat smiled. "Okay." she said "I'll leave you to your work." Gadget smiled back and got back to work.

* * *

Exactly forty-five minutes later, Gadget smiled at her finished product. She took the Type AA spark charger carefully into her arms before exiting her lab. At that moment Bumblebee returned with Spike and Melissa, having the two humans wait outside until further instruction. "Hey Gadget." he said when he saw her "You finished with it?"

"You bet," she genki smiled. "A lot of work, but here's hoping it works." She walked down to med bay with him. "So, are the humans alright? I feel bad having to exile them from base."

"Yeah... I asked them to wait outside. I was hoping if Prowl gets better today we can slowly try and get him to trust our friends again."

"Well, I can tell ya that won't happen. Even if this replica I built works, he'll need a good night's rest with it to re-energize his spark. Then, Snow needs to fix his circuits and that hole around the area too."

"Oh yeah..."

"I know, Bee. I want him to trust everyone again too. Snow? It's Gadget. It's finished."

"Come on in." SnowCat's voice spoke.

Gadget and Bumblebee went in. "How's he doin, Snow?" Gadget asked walking over to a still sleeping Prowl.

"...Stable. We should hurry. I don't know how many more days his spark will last before it starts to fade." Gadget nodded. She set the charger down and took a hold of one of Prowl's hands.

"Hey, Prowl. It's your old pal, Gadget. I'm gonna make you better, okay? Stay with me." She gave his hand and squeeze before taking a deep breath. She took some tools from the table and opened two ends of a small glass tube on the charger that had metal casing on them. They opened up with tabs around the perimeter. She took another deep breath before VERY slowly placing the small opened tube of the charger inside the hole of Prowl's chest. She carefully made sure the casing ends of the tube hooked onto the walls of the spark enclosure. The weak spark was now completely encased within the glass tube. She took her hand out with a sigh of relief before turning to the other end of the charger. A tiny wire ran from the glass tube to a special power source. It was a small metal box made from the metal of the found torso and inside was a small concentrated energon crystal. Gadget had taken the diamonds, old batteries, and wires she had found and synthesized them into pure energon before concentrating it into the small crystal form. She gently set the box on the tools table away from everything. "Now...we wait..."

"For how long?" asked Bumblebee, getting worried again.

"Like I said a good night's rest at least. It will take a bit for his spark to absorb the energy. Then, Snow needs to repair the hole."

"Oh yeah..." Gadget smiled solemnly.

"Keep me updated, Snow. You can repair his circuits and everything, but I have to take out the charger before your seal the hole."

"Right. I'll let you know."

"Thanks. Good luck. I hope it works. I'll be in my lab reconstructing the body for the torso."

SnowCat couldn't help but laugh. "Always the mad scientist huh?"

"Inventor, thank you very much," Gadget winked with a smile. SnowCat waved her off and both her and Bumblebee left SnowCat alone to work on Prowl.

* * *

"So...we just wait all night?"

"Bee...if you're bored go ask Hot Rod what to do. Or, go take Spike and Melissa home. I'm anxious to see who this Cybertronian was." Bumblebee sighed. "I know. You want some chill time with me. But rebuilding the body IS my chill time. Just let me tinker for a while longer, okay?"

"...Okay..." Gadget patted him on the shoulder before shooing him out.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: All Transformers characters belong to Hasbro. Any made up characters were created by me.

Summery: (AU; G1) Prowl once trusted the humans long ago. But with the death of Optimus Prime and the remaining Autobots long ago, Prowl started a hatred of humans. Prowl even started to hate himself cause he believed it was his fault he became the last Autobot left functioning.

AN: Gadget, Melissa, and SpeedDemon belong to my friend Hikarigirl18 who help me with some of this fic.

_blah_ – thinking  
'_blah_' – Comm. Specking

The Lone Sentinel  
by Yami-Yugi

Chapter 5

Bumblebee ended up leaving base and taking Melissa and Spike home. He stayed at Spike's and tried to sleep off his worries. Gadget worked on reconstructing the body she had found as SnowCat worked on getting Prowl as fixed as she could with the charger still hooked up. It wasn't long until the charger did work. Prowl's spark reading started to slowly getting stronger and stronger, unknown to SnowCat who wasn't paying attention to the monitor. Prowl's spark slowly twitched a little more and a little faster with each half hour that passed by. As SnowCat carefully and slowly repaired the severed circuits around the spark chamber, Prowl slowly woke from stasis. Prowl slowly groan a bit. Weak blue optics slowly blinked open. "...S-sn-SnowCat...?" SnowCat nearly jumped in surprised by the suddenness of Prowl's voice.

"...P-Prowl...? You're awake?"

"...I-It seems like...it..."

"Did I hurt you in any way to wake you?"

He weakly shook his head. "...I...I h-heard...G-Gadget's voice..."

"That was a couple of hours ago." said SnowCat.

"...Wh-where...is she...?"

"In her laboratory. She has a new project." It was then that SnowCat noticed the monitor and its readings. _When did that charger start to work?_ she thought.

"...Wh-what's going...on?" Prowl asked curiously, his weakness making him disoriented and the fact that she had stopped working.

"It's nothing to worry about." SnowCat said.

"...A-are...you sure...?"

"Yes. You need to rest, Prowl."

"...But Gadget and Bee... Th-they...must be...worried..."

"You can see them later." said SnowCat "You need to rest." Prowl sighed in defeat. He knew from all those times with Ratchet he wasn't getting out of this one. He closed his optics and went back to sleep. SnowCat smiled at this. She checked the readings more closely and noticed the steady rise in the strength of his spark. _Gadget, you did well. It's working perfectly._

* * *

Gadget was making quick progress. She had the torso stripped and repaired and was working on attaching new limbs. She checked her computer for proportions and body type. She made excited noises as everything started coming together. She grew even more excited to find that the body was a girl. After being around "the guys" her whole lifestream, she welcomed another femme bot. She grew sad as she remembered Arcee and Elita One. They were lost in the battle as well. _It's just me and Snow... and now you, little one. I wish the others were still here for you to see. You would have loved them..._ She quickly cleared her head and got back to work. It didn't last for long as Rodimus made his rounds to check on SnowCat and Gadget's progress on Prowl. He knocked on Gadget's door first, wondering if she had finished the charger yet. "Gadget, its me." he said.

"Come in..." she sighed.

"Hey..." Rodimus started.

"Oh, Rodimus sir. What's up?"

"I was coming to check on your progress on that charger."

"Oh that. It's already been done. Prowl's safely hooked up to it. I'm not sure if it works, Snow hasn't told me yet."

"Oh I see."

"Could you give me her status report when you get it? I want to know if he's okay and if it worked."

"I'm sure it is, Gadget. You're better than you give yourself credit for." He smiled at her before letting her get back to work and going to check on SnowCat.

* * *

It wasn't long until Rodimus arrived at the Medical Bay. "SnowCat? How are things going?" he asked walking in.

"Well he's doing better thanks to Gadget's charger." SnowCat said with a smile.

"So it works?"

"Yes, I'm happy to say," SnowCat smiled. "As perfectly as if it came directly from Cybertron."

"That's good to know." Rodimus smiled "So when do you think Prowl will be a 100 percent better?"

"He'll need a full night's rest for the charger to finish. After that, Gadget will help me get it out and I can patch up the whole, good as new. Then, he'll be back on duty." Rodimus smiled again.

"...H-hot Rod...? That you...?" Rodimus turns around and saw a barely awake Prowl.

"Unfortunately, he keeps waking up but that means his spark is getting stronger."

Rodimus smiled. "Hey, Prowl." Prowl weakly smiled back a bit.

"...Wh-where's...Gadget...and Bee...? I-I'd...like to...see them..."

"Well Gadget is in her lab and Bee..." Rodimus started.

"Bee is not here," said SnowCat.

"...Is he...okay...?"

"Yes," said SnowCat. "He...just had some other things to do."

"Right. Now, I suggest you get some rest Prowl. You're still not better yet."

"...But..."

"Once I'm finished you can go see them, but for now, you need to rest." said SnowCat.

Prowl sighed weakly. "...Okay..."

SnowCat smiled at him until he went back offline. She smiled more affectionately to see him resting again. She stared for a moment unconsciously. Rodimus watched her and got a smirk on his face. "...You like him don't you?" he said in a Hot Rod like manner.

SnowCat jump a bit in surprised. "W-Wha?"

"Prowl... You've fallen for him after working on him for the past four days."

SnowCat suddenly started to blush. "...M-Me sir?"

Rodimus just smirked, acting like he used to as Hot Rod. "Yes, you Snow. I can see it in your optics." SnowCat blushed deeper. Rodimus just laughed and put a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay to get involved. Just make sure he feels the same way. I think it's called a 'crush' when the other person doesn't feel the same." SnowCat just nodded slowly, trying to hide the blush. "Good luck getting Prowl." She nodded slowly again as he left the room. Rodimus went back to Gadget's lab to tell her the charger was working perfectly.

* * *

"Gadget?"

"Yes, come in. Oh, Rodimus. So...?"

"It works. He's well on his way to recovery. Great job."

"...Aww, it was nothin..." Gadget blushed. Rodimus just smiled.

"Well, I'll let you finish what you're working on." She nodded and watched him leave.

She sighed heavily and checked the computer readings. "Alright...here goes nothing. The charger's hooked up, now to just start charging her." The female Cybertronian's spark slowly fluttered to life as the charger began to work. Gadget smiled. "Now...while you rest and recharge for the night, I will too."

"Wh-where…am I…?" Gadget looked around and noticed the voice was coming from the body on her examination table.

"Y-You're awake? I would have thought you'd be out until tomorrow..."

Weak red optics glared a bit. "I-I'm...tougher...than you...th-think..."

Gadget smiled. "Alright, but you have to go back to sleep. You've been barely alive for over four million years. You need to rest and let my charger recharge your spark."

"...O-okay..." the female Cybertronian replied. Weak red optics softened a bit as a weak smirk crossed her lips. She drifted back to sleep. Gadget smiled as she made sure she was alright, covering her with a blanket before turning out the light.

"Rest well. You and Prowl both need it." She left the lab and decided to retire to a recharge chamber for a well needed rest.

* * *

The next morning, SnowCat checked on Prowl's status. His spark was fully recharged back to normal. She smiles and went to Gadget's lab. She knocked on the door and was surprised to get no answer. She knocked again. "Gadget? It's me, SnowCat."

"Snow, be quiet. You'll wake her," Gadget said coming up to her.

SnowCat jump a bit in surprised then turn to her. "How did you get out here?" she asked confused.

"...sorry..." Gadget yawned. "I went to sleep last night."

SnowCat smiles. "Well that's okay." she said "I was coming to get you. Prowl's spark is fully recharged and back to normal."

"Great! Guess I gotta go and get the charger out so you patch him up," Gadget said stretching the rest of the sleep off. She peeked her head into her lab before going with SnowCat to med bay.

* * *

Once there, Gadget smiled at Prowl's sleeping form. She slowly and carefully unhooked the charger, taking it out and letting his spark come to life in its chamber. "There we go. He should be alright now."

"Thank you for making the charger, Gadget." SnowCat said with a smile "Now all I need to do is close that hole and he will be good as new."

Gadget genki smiled with a nod. "Now, if you'll excuse me I'm going to go check on the new femme Cybertronian who is asleep in my lab."

"Oh is a femme huh?" SnowCat said with a smile.

"Yeah. She has a red spark and the body build is a femme Cybertronian. I don't know much about her yet. All I know is, I was right. She IS a tiny Cybertronian," Gadget added with a laugh.

"Well it seems she's not the only one that keeps wakening up." SnowCat said with a smile.

"Prowl? He's been waking up?"

SnowCat nodded. "Mostly at times asking for you and Bumblebee." she said.

"Ah. Probably because you and Hot Rod are the only one's he's seen."

SnowCat nods again. "Of course...I think he heard you that one time before you put the charger in."

"Oh. Oops. Well, I guess he was happy to hear a familiar voice."

SnowCat nods. "It seemed like it. Both times he asked for the you two and me and Rodimus would have to ask him to get some rest."

Gadget laughed. "Stubborn Prowl. Though, Bee is even more stubborn. I remember this one time when Spike was hurt. Ratchet was trying to fix him but he kept tellin him to hurry. He eventually got off the table with much dismay from Ratchet."

SnowCat smiled, giggling a bit. "I see."

"He's got a good spark though. He always worries about others more than himself. Well...I should go check on that Cybertronian to make sure she's asleep."

SnowCat smiles. "And I need to finish up with Prowl." she said.

Just as Gadget was out the door, Prowl woke up again. "G-Gadget...? Is...that you...?"

SnowCat sighs. "Well someone is up again." she said softly to herself.

"...G-Gadget...?" His voice is weak so she wouldn't be able to too hear him well.

"She just left out the door Prowl." SnowCat said as she came over to him.

He sighed weakly and closed his eyes in thought. "_Gadget...Gadget come back..._"

* * *

Gadget was surprised as a voice rang through her head. "_G-Gadget..._"

"_...P-Prowl...?_"

"_...D-Don't go...j-just yet..._"

"_What's wrong? Are you just that anxious to see me?_"

"_...Y-Yeah...I-I guess..._"

"_Okay...I'm coming back old friend..._" Gadget replied with a smile.

"_...T-Thanks..._"

* * *

She turned back and went in. "Hey Snow. SOMEONE must really want to see me. I was halfway to my lab and he called me in native language."

SnowCat couldn't help but giggle. "Okay Prowl...You can have a visitor but not long though, okay? I still need to fix that hole in your chest." she said.

Gadget smiled and walked over to him. "What's up?"

Prowl weakly smile at her. "...H-How did you...?" he started to ask.

"Survive? I ran as fast a Cybertronian Hyperdrive Racer. I managed to get into a badly beaten up escape pod. I tinkered with it and got it to go. I crashed her on Earth and took the form of a '96 Pontiac Grand Am and waited it out. I was bought by some woman who had no idea who I was. I almost revealed myself, but she was the no nonsense type. I had to wait until she gave me away to her niece. She took good care of me and her niece does too. It's Melissa, the human I currently reside with. As for Bee? I don't know. All I know is he survived with Spike and Spike put him back together again."

"...I-I see..." Prowl said.

"Spike and Melissa are our allies. Don't you remember? Sure... Spike's all grown up now, but they still care for us."

"...B-But humans..."

"Not all humans are dangerous." said SnowCat from near by.

"I can assure, that even though I've only known Melissa for three and half years, she is best friends with Spike and she cares for both me and Bee."

"..."

"Prowl...old friend... The humans you had the unfortunate luck to meet were bad. There are bad humans in this world, but NOT all of them are. I know Melissa and Spike would NEVER hurt us. You MUST remember Spike."

"...I..."

"Prowl...please...please don't let some bad humans drive good ones away... Spike is really worried about you..."

"Can you at least try and give him a chance?" SnowCat asked.

"...O-Okay...I-I'll try...for Bumblebee and you, Gadget..."

Gadget smiled. "You won't regret it. You'll remember Spike, I know you will."

"Okay, that's long enough. Prowl, you need to rest and let me finish. Then we'll see about getting Spike to come see you. He'll be relieved to know you're alright," said SnowCat.

"...Okay..." Gadget smiled and left back to her lab. Prowl weakly smiles as he watches her leave.

* * *

When she got there, she was surprised to see the Cybertronian trying to get up. She was trying to get off the exam table ever so slowly. Gadget turned on the light and immediately put her hands on her hips. "Get back on that table, little missy."

"Uh...oh...b-busted..." Gadget sighed and went over, helping her lie back down.

"You're not in trouble. You just need to rest. You're not fully recharged yet. Let my charger work one more night."

"You treat me like a little sparkling..." she growled.

"I'm just concerned about you. I'm not trying to smother you."

"...Okay..."

Gadget smiled as she went back to sleep. "Good girl," she said softly. She turned out the light again and left. She decided to check in with Rodimus before going to get Melissa, Bee, and Spike.

* * *

"...You have my permission. Be careful bringing the humans around Prowl."

"I will sir. I'll be back later. Do not disturb my lab. The reconstructed body is complete. It's a Cybertronian and she needs to rest."

"Alright. I won't." Gadget smiled and transformed, driving away to get the humans and Bumblebee.


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: All Transformers characters belong to Hasbro. Any made up characters were created by me.

Summery: (AU; G1) Prowl once trusted the humans long ago. But with the death of Optimus Prime and the remaining Autobots long ago, Prowl started a hatred of humans. Prowl even started to hate himself cause he believed it was his fault he became the last Autobot left functioning.

AN: Gadget, Melissa, and SpeedDemon belong to my friend Hikarigirl18 who help me with some of this fic.

_blah_ – thinking  
'_blah_' – Comm. Specking

The Lone Sentinel  
by Yami-Yugi

Chapter 6

It wasn't long until she found her friends. "Hey guys!" she said honking her horn at them.

"Gadget?" Bumblebee started "What's going on?"

"Come on back to base and I'll show ya!" she smiled.

"Gadget? What's got you so excited?" Melissa asked curiously going over to her. "Someone's feeling better and I've got a new friend to show you. Climb on in," she smiled opening her driver side door for Melissa. She shrugged her shoulders at Spike and climbed in. Spike got into Bumblebee and the four of them drove back to base.

* * *

Meanwhile, a certain figure slowly awoke again. She slowly climbed off the examination table. "_Made it…_" She stumbled around for the door but something pulled at her chest, not letting her go any further. She growled at the incumbent spark charger and pulled at the minute cord until it broke. She tried to close her compartment as best she could with the glass tube still encasing her spark. Silent alarms rang out as the Cybertronian quietly escaped. She looked around and fully realized how big the base was. She made sure the coast was clear before heading in a direction.

She was quickly made aware of power loss. Her spark slowly started to dwindle, no longer receiving energy from its charging source. "_Primus…damnit… Seems that inventor femme was right…_" She stood still for a moment and tried to save her strength. It worked slightly so she continued on. "_Now to get the heck out of here and get that scrap pile that killed my friends and destroyed my life…_" She headed out to the exit. She passed the Med Bay on the way.

SnowCat looked up as she saw a weak form pass by. She shook it off for a moment and finished with Prowl. "Alright, Prowl. You're back to 100 percent," she smiled.

"Great. Thanks a lot SnowCat," he replied as he got off the table. "Now to find Gadget and Bee."

"Gadget left to go find him. They should be on their way."

"Really?"  
"That's what Rodimus told me."

"Oh…"  
"…I-I'll be…a d-damn…useless…C-cyber-tronian… m-multi-wrench…"

"What was that?" Prowl asked as he left the med bay.  
"Sounded like cursing from someone in great pain," replied SnowCat.

"Let's check it out." SnowCat nodded and both her and Prowl followed the weakly cursing voice.

"Wh-who are-…?"

"It's the femme Cybertronian Gadget saved. Little One…what are you doing all the way down this hall?"

"…I-I'm…n-not…a…w-weakling…spark-ling…you can…patron…ize…" she spat.

"You're a feisty one…" Prowl almost laughed.

"D-don't…l-laugh at me…you…overgrown…cop car…!"

"Hey now…"

"Easy youngling… We don't want to hurt you or anything. You're hurt and you need to get back to Gadget's lab."

"S-stay away from me! All I need is to KILL THRUST!"

"Whoa! You're in no condition to go fight the Decepticons. They'd cream you as soon as they saw you."

"Shut Up! H-how…would you…know!"

"Calm down. We're just-…"

"Stay away and l-let me…go!" She backed away towards the end of the hall. Prowl and SnowCat slowly neared her, backing her into the corner.

"We just want to help," SnowCat said gently as she extended her hand. She backed up as far as she could go. She grew scared and panicky as she realized she was trapped. It grew worse as her spark started to go out. She started to cry and shake, while weakly scooting away down the other hall.

"What's all the commotion?" Rodimus asked as he came up. His big, leadership size scared the small Cybertronian even more. She curled up into a hysteric ball.

"…L-leave…m-me…a-…alone!"

"Prowl! You're all better," Gadget smiled. "What's…everyone staring at?" Gadget immediately caught sight of what, or rather who it was. "**EVERYBODY MOVE!**" she boomed, pushing past Rodimus and SnowCat. She took the very frightened Cybertronian into her arms and walked past without another word. Melissa, Bumblebee, and Spike were confused.

"What was that about?" Bumblebee asked, never having seen Gadget act like that.

"…I don't know…" Spike said, staring at the spot where the Cybertronian had been.

"…W-was…was that…a Cybertronian?" Melissa asked excitedly.

"Yes," answered Rodimus. "She was. I think it's best to leave Gadget alone."

"But-…" Melissa asked.

"Rodimus is right," said SnowCat. "She needs to tend to the youngling."

"So, that was the 'new friend' she was talking about," said Bumblebee.

"So…she rebuilt a Cybertronian?" Prowl asked.

"Yes," said SnowCat. "While looking for parts to help you, she found a barely surviving spark inside an almost demolished torso. I hope she's alright."

"…Me too. I might have scared her."

"Me as well," replied Rodimus.

"Wow… You have a cool Autobot for a car, Melissa," said Spike.

"Hey!"

"Sorry Bee…" Melissa just smiled at said Autobot. He smiled back, knowing Spike didn't really mean any offense to him.

"Spike…" Prowl started finally realizing the human there.

"Hey Prowl. I'm glad you're better. I was worried for a while."

"But not as worried as Bee," Melissa smiled. Prowl just laughed a bit.

"So…it really is you Spike?"

"Yeah…I uh, kinda grew up?"

"…Yeah…I…I forgot. Humans grow older as they age. I…I'm sorry I shot at you, Spike. Forgive me?" Prowl said bending down to his height.

"…Of course, Prowl." The bigger bot smiled and pat Spike on the head. Melissa just giggled.

"You, I'm not so sure about." Melissa immediately grew scared.

"…O-okay…" She gulped as an energon gun was pointed towards her.

"Prowl, don't scare the girl. She IS Gadget's human partner." The gun got inches in front of Melissa's face, she got down to her knees and covered her head.

"Prowl! Don't shoot her! She's my friend too!"

"Prowl!" Both Bumblebee and Spike shouted. Prowl gave one last look at the frightened girl and laughed out right. He put his gun away and extended his hand. Melissa loosened up and looked up at him.

"The only humans who were scared of me, were one's that never meant me any harm. I'm sorry."

"…Oh thank Ra…" she sighed heavily. "Is it…okay if I…?" she asked, nearing his hand.

"Of course," he smiled. She smiled and climbed up onto his hand. She screamed as he lifted her up, but immediately calmed.

"Wow! I've never been this high on an Autobot before. You must be twice the size of Gadget!" SnowCat, Rodimus, and Bumblebee couldn't help but laugh.

"Well, I'm going to go back to the main room to make sure there aren't any Decepticons. Prowl, Snow, why don't you and Bee show our human friends around."

"Right. Gotta leave Gadget alone," said Bumblebee.

"You must be Rodimus. I've heard so much about you. I heard all the stories…about how he died…I would have liked to have met Optimus…" she said, growing very sad.

"…Yeah… He was a great guy…" Spike said.

"I feel bad for you guys… If only I had gotten Gadget a decade sooner! Then I could have been there to help!" she said, falling silent and reverent.

"It's alright, Melissa," said Bumblebee. "…You…didn't know…" She hung her head still.

"Melissa, I'm Rodimus Prime, Optimus's successor. I was originally Hot Rod until Prime made me the new Prime. If I had known he had to die to…" Rodimus sighed. "That's in the past. He's watching us from the Great Spark now. I must be getting to my duties." With that, he left.

"So…how about the grand tour, Melissa?" Bumblebee asked lightening up. She smiled and the five of them headed off down the hall.

* * *

In Gadget's lab, she was trying to get the Cybertronian to come to her. Said Cybertronian was huddled in the corner, frightened and weak. "Take it easy, I won't hurt you," she said slowly nearing her. She made double sure all tools and weapons were put away out of sight and out of harms way. She even covered the exam table with pillows and blankets to make it more like a bed. "Come on now, little one. I just want to help. We can go kick some Decepticon can once you're better, okay?"

"L-leave me…a-alone… S-stay…away…" she shook and sobbed, her spark almost going out.

"What's your name so I don't have to keep babying you?"

"…Wh-why s-should I…t-tell you…?"

"Do you WANT me to keep calling you little and young?"

"… I-it's Sp-Speed… Sp-Speed D-De-mon…"

"Thata girl," Gadget smiled, a few feet in front of her. She knelt down to the Cybertronian's height and slowly inched closer. SpeedDemon still cowered away, shaking and sobbing in three second intervals as her spark slowly faded. "Now, you have to trust me Speed. If I don't reconnect the charger, you'll die. I know you don't want that." There was a weak nod and Gadget took that as a yes. She stood for a moment and took the severed cord of the charger and a wire welder. She knelt back down and got inches in front of SpeedDemon. "Okay, I'm going to reconnect it now. I swear on my own spark I'm not going to touch you." There was another slower, weak nod and SpeedDemon weakly opened her spark compartment to allow Gadget access to the glass tube. She smiled and carefully fixed the wire. SpeedDemon jumped a bit as the energy of the charger returned and brought her spark back to how it was before her attempted escape. "There, there, easy now, Speed." Gadget slid the wire welder across the floor to the other side of the room. She got as close as possible and wrapped her bigger bot arms around the scared Cybertronian.

SpeedDemon broke into a fit of sobs, latching tightly onto the new source of comfort. She let all her emotions from all her life stream pour out in that moment. The last time anyone showed her this much affection was her mother. She was a newborn sparkling then and she could barely remember. "Sssshhh, it's alright… No one's going to hurt you anymore. Ssshhh, it's alright, Speed. Gadget's going to make everything alright." SpeedDemon nuzzled against her, crying her optics out. "It's alright, Speed, it's alright," Gadget whispered softly as she took SpeedDemon into her arms and carried her over to the table-made-bed. She carefully propped it up into more of a chair and gently sat down on it with SpeedDemon in her lap. She grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around the slowly calming Cybertronian. _"It's alright…It's alright. You're safe Speed, I promise. Hush now, you'll be alright…"_ Gadget spoke softly, not knowing she was drifting into her native tongue.

Melissa, who had split up from the gang after the tour to check on Gadget, heard the computer speech and went to check it out. She slowly and carefully opened the lab door as the computer speech got louder. What really got her attention, was that the computer speech wasn't harsh and electronic, it was almost melodic. _Gadget?_ She thought to herself as she poked her head in. She smiled and tried to stifle an "Awww!". _She looks like a momma and her sparkling…_ Melissa decided to leave well enough alone. Gadget would introduce the Cybertronian when the time was right. _So that's what Cybertronian sounds like?_ Melissa shrugged the question off and left with one last smile at Gadget and SpeedDemon.

Gadget smiled to herself. _Curiosity will kill the human next time…_she thought. She knew Melissa was just worried and would leave things alone now that she knew what was going on. _"Sleep now Speed. You'll be better tomorrow. Sleep now and rest you're your circuits."_ There was a weak nod as red optics finally closed in sleep. Gadget smiled and carefully got up from the table. She gently laid SpeedDemon back down and made sure she was covered warmly. _"Goodnight, Speed."_ Gadget locked the lab door with a "DO NOT DISTURB! Or I Will Personally Rip Out Your Spark" sign on it. She turned on a private communication link made especially for SpeedDemon so that if the Cybertronian needed something, she'd know. She walked down the hall to meet up with her friends for a much needed explanation about the new addition to the team.

* * *

At Decepticon headquarters: "Megatron, energy source detected," reported Soundwave.

"What is it and where?"

"Highly concentrated energon. Autobot headquarters."

"Autobot Headquarters?" Megatron questioned curiously.

"Yes," replied Soundwave.

"Then, we should go investigate and get this source for ourselves."

"How do we know this isn't some trap or something?" whined Starscream.

"Be quiet! The least we can do is investigate. If you still doubt me and Soundwave's readings, then you can personally eliminate every last Autobot there."

"That part of the plan I like."

"Decepticons, to the Autobot base!"

* * *

"Alert, Decepticons detected."

"Teletran, can you tell me how close they are?"

"They are headed toward base, Rodimus Prime sir."

"Oh no… Gadget just left with Bumblebee, Prowl, Melissa, and Spike."

"Should I open communications?"

"No. Prowl needs this time to reunite with his friends and our human friends. If we need backup, then I'll call them. SnowCat and all other Autobots, report in!" In a flash, SnowCat and Rodimus's team gathered in the main room.

"What is it Prime sir?" asked Long-Range.

"Is it the Decepticons?" growled another one.

"Prime sir, what do they want?" SnowCat asked worried.

"I don't know. Everyone take your positions and prepare for battle. Don't fire until I give the orders." Everyone nodded.

"Decepticons, spread out! Starscream, you lead the attack. Soundwave, come with me."

"Be careful everyone, they're here!"

"Attack!" cried Starscream.

"Fire back!" cried Rodimus. "What do you want, Megatron?" he growled with utmost hatred.

"…I'm surprised there are so many of you left," he laughed. "No matter, you won't last."

"I know you didn't come here just to taunt us," Rodimus seethed.

"You have much anger towards me. You cannot defeat me so save your breath. There's no use trying to avenge your leader's death…"

"Don't you bring up Optimus with me! He died valiantly trying to save you! Or at least defeat you!"

"Ha ha ha, I struck a nerve."

"If you didn't come to fight then leave my base!"

"I came in search of something. Soundwave, dispatch Ravage and Frenzy and follow them. Seems I have some unfinished business."

"Bring it on!" shouted Rodimus as he fired his weapon.

* * *

SpeedDemon slowly awoke with an ominous feeling in her spark. She was irked, but she didn't know why. She slowly sat up on the table and pulled the blanket down. She looked down at her spark protected in the glass tube of the charger. She looked over at the computer screen. It said she was at 60 percent complete. _"Gadget… Gadget where are you? Something's not right… Can you hear me?"_ When she didn't answer SpeedDemon grew worried. She slowly got up from the table and walked around the room. She couldn't get too far without slightly pulling on the wire that connected her to the energon crystal power source. There was an angry roar and growl as a familiar cat busted into the room.

"Looks like we found what we were looking for."

"Energy source located. Attempting to retrieve."

"Decepticons! Get out of here! You shouldn't be here!"

"Quiet you little sparkling!" cried Frenzy.

"Ravage, attack!" ordered Soundwave as he walked over to the charger source. SpeedDemon cried as Ravage pinned her to the ground.

"Get off you overgrown kitty!" Ravage just growled.

"Highly concentrated Energon crystal. Frenzy, disconnect."

"NO! Don't! I need- AAAAEEEEEEEEEAAAHHHH!" she screamed as Ravage tore off her spark compartment door and started to chew at the glass case of her spark.

"THE Cybertronian!" exclaimed SnowCat as she heard the frightened scream of the Cybertronian. She didn't wait for orders but ran to Gadget's lab.

* * *

"YOU! Step away from her!" she cried, slashing at Soundwave and Frenzy with her twin swords. She left pretty good slash marks on them.

"Energy source unattainable. Retreat. Ravage return." Ravage and Frenzy returned to their cassette forms and went back inside Soundwave.

"GET BACK HERE!" screamed SnowCat as she tried to slash at him again. He was too fast so she turned to SpeedDemon crying weakly on the floor. "Youngling…are you alright?" she said, kneeling next to her. She just shook her head. SnowCat gently took her into her arms and checked her over. "You need medical attention and this wire fixed."

"_G-gadget…Gadget… Wh-where…Gadget…_"

"_She's not here right now, Youngling. She's out of reach. What's your name?_"

"_…_"

"_…You'll just have to trust me. Gadget knows me very well. I'm also the only medical officer here._"

"_… S-Speed…SpeedDemon…_"

"_Alright Speed, will you trust me enough to let me help you?_"She moaned and growled as her back arched from great pain. She weakly nodded her head, breaking into sobs. "_There, there, Speed. It's alright._" SnowCat carefully reached up to the table to get the wire welder and a few other things before sitting back down on the floor. She carefully pulled SpeedDemon into her lap. "_Are you comfortable, Speed?_"

"_…J-just…m-make…the pain…st-stop…_"

"_I will. I'll be as gentle as I can. Do you want me to keep talking in Cybertronian?_"

"_…Pl-please…_" SnowCat smiled solemnly and quickly, yet carefully repaired the spark charger first.

"_If you want, you can go to sleep while I work. The charger should finish soon._"

"_…Y-you're…really nice…Sn-Snow…_"

"_Thank you, Speed. You should rest now._"

"_…I-I can't… I-I'm scared…_"

"_Do you not know who those bots where and why they hurt you?_"

"_…N-no…I know…what they…are… Th-they…are…th-the Primus Damned…s-scum…of Cyber…tron… Th-they…de-stroyed…my life…_"

"_Ah, I see. Are you afraid you cannot defeat them? Afraid they will take Gadget and this planet from you too?_"SpeedDemon nodded weakly, weakly cuddling against SnowCat. She nuzzled against her chest, letting out a sob.

"_D-D-Damn DECEPTICONS!_" she screamed, screeching out shrilly with a high pitched whine.

"_Speed, you must calm down. Another disrupter scream like that will alert the other Decepticons. We can't have them doing anymore damage. As it is, Gadget is going to blow Megatron to pieces for attacking you._"

"What's going on?" Long-Range yelled coming in. "I heard a Cybertronian disrupter screech."

"It's the Cybertronian. Her name is SpeedDemon and she's Gadget's new friend she rebuilt."

"_Wh-who are you! G-get…away…! L-leave me…alone!_"

"_Relax, Speed. This is another of Gadget's old friends. He won't hurt you._" SpeedDemon's shivering stopped a bit and she calmed down a little.

"Well I'll be… Seems she doesn't trust just anyone."

"No. It's better if you leave and get the Decepticons away from here. I need to tend to her." Long-Range nodded.

"I'll go tell Rodimus what's up and radio to Gadget. Sounds like Little Red is the only one Speed will trust." SnowCat nodded.

"_It's alright, Speed. He's going to get Gadget here. Everything will be alright, youngling._"

"_…O-okay… A-are…you…almost…d-done...?_"

"_…Almost. You're compartment door is…done,_"SnowCat smiled as she finished fixing it. "_You're at 70 percent. Should I just lay you back down on the table to rest?_"

"_…S-Snow…? C-could…you…stay? J-just…until…G-Gadget gets…back…?_"

"_You want me to stay Speed?_"

"_…U-until…Gadget…gets…here…_"

"_Alright. I'll stay with you._"

"_Th-thanks…Snow…y-you…you're the…only…other one…I…trust…_" SnowCat just smiled and gently took SpeedDemon into her arms, tucking her in warmly on the table. SpeedDemon tried to fight sleep but her optics eventually closed. SnowCat smiled and watched her rest.

"When you want something done, do it yourself."

"It must be heavily guarded or they would have been able to get it."

"BE QUIET STARSCREAM!" SnowCat's spark jerked and her face fell as she heard the familiar but most unwanted voices of Megatron and Starscream.

"…Oh no…" She welded the door shut with the wire welder and stood guard.

"_Sn-Snow…? Is…everything…alright?_"

"_Ssshhh, just rest, Speed. It's going to be alright. Don't worry._"

"I can't get into the room!"

"Then shoot down the door you idiot!"

"I'm not an idiot!" Starscream replied shooting the door open. SpeedDemon woke up and cowered under the blankets. She shook in fear. She had no weapons and Gadget wasn't there.

"LEAVE! YOU WILL NOT GET WHAT YOU WANT!"

"Yes I will!" Megatron said firing. SnowCat blocked the blast with her two swords. Starscream took the opportunity to go over to the charger. He slowly and carefully started disconnecting the energon crystal from the power source.

"I almost have it Megatron. It's a very highly concentrated and powerful energon crystal."

"Good. Help me with this weakling of a femme, when you're done."

"I'm NOT WEAK!" SnowCat made a good sized slash in Megatron's side.

"You'll pay fo-"

"NO, YOU WILL!" screamed a familiar voice as Starscream and Megatron were shot with an energon laser shot.

"Ow! It's you! The red GIRL that beat Thundercracker!"

"You beat it is!"

"There's us too!" said Prowl and Bumblebee at the same time as two more blasts were fired.

"Forget the power source!"

"Right!" Starscream and Megatron ran off with threats from all four Autobots. Gadget pushed past and rushed to the very frightened lump in the blankets.

"_…Speed? SpeedDemon…?_" Gadget asked gently, putting her hand on the frightened lump of the femme Cybertronian. The lump moved into a lying on its side position, nuzzling against the hand that held it. Gadget carefully took the lump into her arms and held it against her. "_Ssshhh, it's alright Speed._"SnowCat watched solemnly, as did the others. Melissa and Spike came out of hiding.

"Everything okay?" asked Spike.

"Gadget? You okay?" Melissa asked worriedly. "What's that you've got? Is it her?"

"Yes. I need to be alone to calm her down. Then, I'll see if she's comfortable meeting you all."

"What is it?" asked Spike.

"A femme Cybertronian that Gadget rebuilt," answered Bumblebee. "I think she wants us to leave."

"That would be wise," added Prowl "Let's go help Rodimus and the others."

"I…I want to stay. I haven't got to spend much time with you at all in the past view days."

"I've been busy. I'm sorry. Please, go with them."

"Can't I stay, please? Just me, I promise…"

"…Alright…but be mindful. She doesn't know hardly anyone yet. She just knows Snow and I. Don't overwhelm her just yet. "_Calm down, SpeedDemon. It's alright…Calm down, Speed…_"

"C'mon then," said SnowCat, leading the others away. "We'll meet her when she feels safer." The others followed, no questions asked.

"_Sssshhh…They're gone now, Speed. It's alright…You're safe now, I'm here._"

"Gadget…?"

"Hmm?"

"Wh-why are you speaking in Cybertronian?"

"Because it makes her feel safe. It's a native language that she understands."

"Oh. So, are Cybertronians always that small?"

"Remember what I explained to you? Not all Cybertronian robots are human sized. SpeedDemon just happens to be one of the smaller mini-bots." Gadget closed and locked her lab door, turning on the lights.

"Primus! Those sons of Unicron…"

"You want me to help you clean it up?"

"Not right now. After I get SpeedDemon calmed down." Melissa found a place to sit and sat quietly as Gadget tended to the still shaking and sobbing lump of blankets. She checked the computer and was happy to find that SpeedDemon was completely charged and 100 percent. She undid the blankets and carefully laid her down. "_I'm going to take out the charger now, Speed. Try and relax for me._" She carefully unhooked the wire, throwing the cord aside. Then, she carefully unhooked the glass tube and slowly took it out, letting SpeedDemon's spark pulse freely in its compartment. She gently closed the compartment door and tucked Speed in more warmly. "_There now. If you still want to rest you can._"Melissa watched curiously smiling at the Cybertronian femme bot. She looked really cool to her. Red optics met blue eyes for a moment, making SpeedDemon pull the blankets up over her head. Gadget looked over at Melissa sternly. She looked down and muttered a "sorry".

"_Wh-who's the human…?_"

"_My close friend and partner, Melissa. She's just curious is all. She won't hurt you. She's a friend of my friends as well._"

"_…Oh… Sh-she won't hurt me?_"

"_No._""Melissa, come over here."

"What'd I do?"

"Nothing, just come over."

"Speed won't mind?"

"No, as long as you take it slow." Melissa nodded and slowly walked over, SpeedDemon slowly pulled the covers back down.

Gadget watched patiently as Melissa smiled and slowly extended her hand. "Hi, I'm Melissa Jackson. Gadget is my car and my Autobot friend. I'm her human companion. It's nice to meet you, SpeedDemon."

SpeedDemon slowly sat up and hesitantly took her hand. "H-hello, Melissa. You can call me Speed," she replied shyly.

Gadget smiled. "Well, now that we're acquainted..."

"Y-you're the same size as me," Melissa smiled shyly.

"Yeah...but I'm not little. I can fight and I'm pretty good too."

"I believe you. I just..."

"She's never met an actual Cybertronian in person before. She means no offense." SpeedDemon just nodded.

"So, how long have you known Gadget for?" SpeedDemon asked.

"Three and a half years."

"Wow, you must be close then. I...It must be great to have friends."

"Why do you say that? I want to be your friend too," Melissa smiled.

"Who'd want to be friends with a tomboy street bot like me?"

"Speed...why don't you tell us about yourself and your home planet..."

"It's not my home anymore!"

"Settle down... We...I just want to understand you better."

"Well...I...I..."

"Take your time."

"Yeah. If you don't want to talk about it, you don't have too," Melissa added.

"...No...It's okay...I just..." Gadget went over and sat on the table, pulling SpeedDemon into her lap. Melissa scooted closer to hear. SpeedDemon nuzzled against Gadget and took a deep breath. "It all started when the Cybertronian war reached our city..." When she finished explaining, she was crying. "I h-h-hate them...All of them..."

"Me too," Melissa said slowly putting a hand on her shoulder.

"_Ssshhh, it's alright. We hate them too._"

"You'll be safe here. And the best part, you get to help Gadget and the other Autobots kick some butt!"

"...Y-you...can bet...I will..." she sniffled, making an angry fist.

"Yeah! We'll get every last one!" Melissa added making her own fist.

Gadget smiled. "Are you alright now, Speed?"

"Y-yeah..." Gadget smiled and pats her on the head before letting go and getting up from the table.

"Hey, Speed, you wanna meet everyone else?" Melissa asked with an excited smile.

"What do you say? You feel like meeting my other friends?"

"...Okay... They'd better not treat me like a little sparkling! SnowCat kinda does, but I like Snow. She was nice."

"That she is. Shall we?" Melissa smiled and helped SpeedDemon off the table and the two followed Gadget out. When she opened her door, Bumblebee and Spike fell over. They had been eavesdropping. SpeedDemon, being startled by this, growled and hid behind Melissa angrily.

"Guys! That was rude!"

"...Sorry...curiosity killed the cat..." said Spike.

"What he said," added Bumblebee.

"How much did you hear?" Gadget asked in a serious tone.

"Ahhhh..."

"...All of it...?" Spike said.

"..._**-heavy sigh-**_ I thought you had better manners than that, Spike. And Bee? C'mon. I thought I knew YOU better."

"Sorry." the two boys said.

"Its okay, Speed. They're more of our friends. They just have bad manners," Melissa laughed as she turned to the leery Cybertronian behind her. SpeedDemon slowly walked out from behind her, staying close.

"Well...I suppose we should get with the introductions."

"Speed, this is my human friend Spike," Melissa smiled. "The Autobot next to him is our friend Bumblebee, but we always call him Bee." The two smiled and waved at her. She backed away shyly.

Gadget went over and gave her a gentle push forward. "_Go on, it's okay. I trust them and so does Melissa._"

"It's okay. Take it slow if you have to," Melissa smiled. SpeedDemon slowly looked up at the two boys.

"I promise, I'm as harmless as a newborn sparkling."

"I can vouch for that," said Spike. SpeedDemon took another step, getting right in front of them. She was just out of her comfort range. She shyly waved and extended her hand with a shy smile. Bumblebee and Spike shook it in turn.

"See, Speed? You're among friends here," Gadget smiled. SpeedDemon nodded.

"How about a tour of the base?" asked Melissa.

"Okay," she smiled. She followed Gadget and Melissa as Bumblebee and Spike led the way.

* * *

The tour soon reached the main computer room. Most of the other Autobots were there, but especially Rodimus. Speed shied away and clung a bit to Gadget and Melissa. "Hey Rodimus sir." one spoke when he saw them.

"Hey Hot Rod," smiled Bumblebee as they walked over.

"Bee how many times I have to remind you that I'm Rodimus now?"

"Sorry..."

"It's alright Bee."

"I forget too," said Spike. Melissa smiled and waved happily.

"Hi! ^_^"

"Rodimus sir..." Gadget started. She gently pushed a shy SpeedDemon forward.

Rodimus smiled and knelt to SpeedDemon's height. "So you're the Cybertronian." he said gently "I'm sorry if I frighten you before."

She growled defiantly and stared at him. "You don't scare me..."

Prowl laughed a bit from near by. "She got some spunk." he said with a smile.

"What's so funny, overgrown cop car!"

"SpeedDemon! Don't be so rude!"

"Don't patronize me!"

"Hey now...calm down. Rodimus and Prowl don't mean anything..." added Melissa, putting a hand on SpeedDemon's shoulders. Prowl slowly looked away, a small look of sorrow on his face.

SpeedDemon sighed and hid right behind Melissa. "Prowl? What's wrong?" Gadget asked looking up from SpeedDemon and Melissa.

"Prowl?" Bumblebee asked.

"...It's nothing..." Prowl said softly.

Bumblebee went over. "It's something..." he said. Gadget smiled as SpeedDemon slowly peeked out, sensing Prowl's sadness.

"..."

Rodimus slowly went over as well. "...Prowl?"

"...It's nothing..." Prowl said again as he slowly stood up and walk away towards his quarters.

SpeedDemon watched. "Was it something...I said...?"

"No, Speed. Prowl is just...that way sometimes," smiled Gadget. She nodded and came out from behind Melissa. Rodimus sighed and then turned to SpeedDemon.

"I'm Rodimus Prime, the leader of the Autobots here."  
"Sp-speed... SpeedDemon, but you can call me Speed," SpeedDemon said shyly.

Rodimus smiled. "It's very nice to meet you, Speed." he said.

She smiled back shyly. "Don't think that just cause yer leader I'm gonna be all nice and poised."

"Speed..." Gadget warned.

"What?"

"You do have a bark worse than your bite," Bumblebee laughed.

SpeedDemon just shrugged. Melissa and Spike couldn't help but laugh. "Well..." started Gadget "I think I'll try and talk to Prowl."

"Me too," said Bumblebee.

"Alright Bee, let's go. Speed, you stay with Spike and Melissa. Stay out of Rodimus's way." She nodded. Gadget smiled and both Autobots left to go see their friend.


End file.
